


The Head Girl of Gryffindor

by PurebloodPen (Mitashade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bigotry & Prejudice, Body Modification, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dominance, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Gay Sex, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Submission, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/pseuds/PurebloodPen
Summary: Hogwarts is under new management, and Death Eaters fill the staff roster. Hermione and the others start off their year with new uniforms, and new duties. (Warning: explicit adult content. Just filth. Some disclaimers too specific to list. Rest assured it’s naughty from start to eventual finish.) Includes some custom artwork, more likely to come. #bsdm #crackfic #pornwithlittleplot





	1. Vixenwor's Virtuous Vestments

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters have been invented to bridge family gaps or fill specific roles, and others will be inexplicably present when they should be graduated, otherwise occupied, or dead, etc. Forgive the creative license, and occasional error, as this story is not beta-read. If you care to, please leave a review with any inconsistencies or unclear meanings you find. And of course, any suggestions for future chapters are welcome. Artwork is my own, please do not use.

“What am I supposed to be wearing?” Hermione asked, examining the items on the shelves around the shop, and glancing at her reflection in the mirror. “I’ve never seen anything like the items in your store before.”

She stood in her bra and knickers before two attendants, who were eyeing her with impatient looks. She crossed her arms over her chest and gazed suspiciously at the two men, brows twisted in bewilderment.

 

* * *

 

Hours earlier, Hermione had left her parents outside the Leaky Cauldron in muggle London, waving them off with shouted promises to write as soon as she arrived at school. It was the end of the summer holiday, and she would stay overnight at the Leaky until the train in the morning.

She nodded at Tom before passing into the Alley, and made quick work of the usual textbook and ingredient purchases. She walked past Madam Malkin’s without looking in.

Along with her grades, her yearly letter had been accompanied by news of changes to be made to the Hogwarts curriculum, dress code and class arrangement, as directed by new management. She had also been informed that she was to be appointed “Head Girl (G)”, and would be reporting not to her head of house for her duties, but directly to the Headmaster.

At the bottom of the list of items to buy was a note that she should also report to the listed magical tailor — before which she now found herself — as they had been preparing for the changes in uniform for the student prefecture.

She reached into her bag, and checked the address on her letter. Looking up again, she eyed the grey shopfront. She could see little of the dark interior. A black sign with gold lettering confirmed the address and name of the store. ‘Vixenwor’s Virtuous Vestments’.

 

* * *

 

_Back in the shop..._

 

“You will please keep your remarks to yourself for now, we will direct you. Beforehand, you will drink this.” The first attendant — Mr Vixenwor himself; a large, pale man — held up a potion vial filled with a pale, opalescent pink fluid.

Hermione glanced nervously at the other, dark skinned man, then eyed the potion in the larger man’s hand. “What? What is it?”

“A new standard potion for the Hogwarts prefecture. Orders of the Ministry, and the new Headmaster. Drink it or leave your studies,” he told her shortly.

  
Hermione froze, looking again at the potion. She was standing in nothing but her dark blue knickers in front of two strangers, who had already mentioned the new rules to coerce her cooperation. However, drinking an unknown potion was much more worrying than mere nudity.

Knowing she needed to remain at Hogwarts, not only for her own studies but to protect Harry, she could see no way to refuse. She reached out her hand.

“Good,” he said. He looked at the dark man pointedly, and left the room through a narrow doorway, his large body swaying on short legs.

She opened the cork and sipped the contents. The flavour was just slightly sweet, thick like syrup, and it smelled of some exotic fruit. She straightened her back and tipped the rest into her mouth, swallowing forcefully.

The dark skinned man produced his wand and silently divested her of her last garments. Hermione moved to cover her crotch and chest with her hands, but realized after a moment that she felt no flush of embarrassment. Her brow creased quizzically. “What does that potion do?”

The man — Vincent, as Mr. Vixenwor had called him — smirked in amusement. His accent was rich and warm, reminding her briefly of Kingsley, though he was wraith-thin and much taller. “It removes inhibition, and — modifies pain. A few other things. It has been created specifically for the purpose of these appointments, and tailored specifically for you.”

Though her skin remained fair and untouched by a blush, Hermione’s face was a picture of shock and disbelief. “Wha-“ The man flicked his wand again and she was silenced. Her face remained outraged, but otherwise she remained still.

“Good. Now we begin. Sit on the chair.” Hermione sat, her lips thinning disapprovingly as she felt a rising heat under her skin, and a strong urge to comply to his command.

Mr. Vizenwor returned to the room and drew his wand, pointing it at her. Silently he transfigured the chair beneath her into a narrow, reclined table. She began to slide forward towards the edge.

“Vinctum,” he incanted quickly. Black silk ropes caught her and pulled her arms over her head, and secured her around the waist to the table. Her ankles cinched to her thighs and her knees were pulled up, tilting and exposing her pelvis and rump to the mens’ view. Hermione’s eyes went wide, mind racing. Her abdomen grew hot and she squirmed in the bonds, still unable to make a sound.

“We’ll begin with another two potions. These will enhance and modify some of your anatomy for the purposes of your new duties. Your focus and stamina will be greatly increased by your new abilities. Count yourself lucky, girl.

“Open your mouth and swallow,” he commanded again.

She complied immediately, feeling another swell of heat, and he gently poured the two potions down her throat as she swallowed continuously.

“Still one more thing to swallow today, and it’s the least pleasant, I’m afraid.” Hermione darted her eyes to the dark man for a moment, then opened her mouth wide, panting slightly. Both men smiled smugly at her action.

“Good girl. The Headmaster either chose you well — or that potion works better than I thought.” He reached into one of the drawers lining the wall next the mirror and pulled out a long, delicate chain with bright golden links. He tapped it with his wand and it glowed briefly. Her turned to her and held up the chain to her mouth.

Hermione’s brow contorted slightly in confusion and apprehension, but otherwise she remained still. Hanging from the end of the chain was a green stone the size of a large marble, beautiful and glowing with a shimmering light. The man twitched his wand, and the stone was guided into her mouth. Hermione barely flinched as the large orb was pushed down through her esophagus.

Inch by inch the chain followed the stone into her throat, seemingly endless, until only the last foot remained. A muttered word and it ceased moving. Mr. Vixenwor pointed his wand again into her mouth, and the forked end that remained hanging from her lips shot up into the back of her throat. Hermione yelped as she felt a burning in her nose, as though she had inhaled water. A moment later, the two ends appeared, one descending from each nostril. Vixenwor produced a small golden bead and joined each end to it, the rested it snugly against her septum. He directed the slack to be pulled down into her throat. After inspecting his work, he instructed her to close her mouth.

Nothing was evident was the outside except the tiny gold orb beneath her nose. Hermione only barely felt the fine chain at the back of her throat, but it was not truly uncomfortable. The lengths that rested in her nose produced a mildly stimulating sensation, like before a sneeze. She wondered if the potions were effecting her perception of it.

“I’ll give the mooring chain some time to work through. Next we will be issuing your standard issue piercings.” His eyebrows rose in amusement as she managed another look of outrage. “Ministry and Headmaster rules, my dear. It will not hurt very much. Vincent will do the work, and he is very good.”

The dark man approached her again. He reached over the table to touch her narrow waist. He pointed his wand at her and said “Memitur!” She felt a momentary constricting sensation around her limbs, waist, neck, hips, and around her breasts. Her pelvis felt cushioned from all directions for a brief moment. At her obvious confusion, he simply stated “Taking your measurements.”

Vincent touched his wand directly to her left nipple. “Acuto pectus.” Hermione felt a pinch, and a flush of warmth in her breast. She twitched, stared at his hands. Her repeated the process with the other nipple while she squirmed. Next he turned to the counter beside him and returned with a narrow gold rod and some smaller gold pieces in his hand. He fiddled with the metal for a moment then waved his wand over her chest once more.

She looked down to see what the spells had done, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Her nipples and areola were covered by golden caps that perfectly imitated the flesh beneath, forcing them to remain permanently erect, yet essentially shielding them from view. Even more strangely, the straight golden bar was linking them: it appeared to pierce through both nipples, stretching them around the diameter of the bar, tugging them into half-inch peaks. The ends of the bar were capped with small faceted rubies to keep it trapped in place.

Vincent grasped the bar and tugged lightly, and both her breasts rose with it, thusly joined. Hermione moaned, then looked up in surprise at the first noise she had managed to make since she was silenced. He chuckled softly.

“Oh yes, the potion has its flaws. The lowering of your inhibitions seems to override my silencing charm when you’re experience pain or pleasure. You cannot speak, but you can still moan and sigh.” He looked lasciviously down at her new adornment. “I have to say it again, the Headmaster has excellent taste.

“Now for my favourite part.” He reached down between her splayed legs and parted her labia, exposing her hooded clitoris and vaginal opening to the cool air. She shivered and sighed quietly. She felt extra sensitive, and when she looked down, she noticed with surprise that her pubic hair was completely gone. Vincent also must have noticed. “Potion is working right on schedule.”

He procured another shining green marble — larger this time — and reached down to insert it into her pussy, pushing his fingers far up her twat until the orb touched the deepest part of her. He withdrew his fingers and wiped them on his trousers before brandishing his wand once more.

He pointed his wand at her parted lower lips, “Acuto pudicitiam!”

Hermione threw her head back against the table, arched against the ropes and moaned loudly. Her clit burned explosively with pleasure, and the heat from her nipples was beginning to flush her chest pink.

“Acuto pudicitiam!” She felt only a tug this time, but moaned again as it triggered another pulse of blood in her centre. Her eyes closed and her head fell forward again.

Vincent stepped back and stared at her pussy. Her clit was pierced directly through with a thick golden ring. Embedded in the metal and lying directly against her most sensitive part was a small enchanted emerald, invisible to observers. Visible on the outside of the band were engraved initials: /S.S./

Even more noticeably, there were 3 ruby-tipped rods — mirrors of the nipple bar — that pierced through her outer lips, spaced evenly apart, effectively closing off her vagina, and trapping the orb inside. “Looks good for now, Mr. Vixenwor will finish up.” He cast a warming charm over his shoulder as he left the room.

Eyes still closed, Hermione was imprisoned in a mental fog of pleasure and novel sensation, and she could now consistently feel a strong desire to please and be of use. She wanted to serve her superiors and be available to her peers. She wanted to comply with every order that the dark man or the old fat man gave her, and thank them when they were done. She considered what they would do to her next, and shivered as a shot of heat coursed through her.

After a brief length of time, Mr. Vixenwor returned with a long box in his arms. It was enamelled in black with a coiled silver serpent on the lid. He set it down on the table next to her, and opened it: she could not see the contents. “These devices are of my own invention, and rather standard in your prefecture now, but this one is truly special. I’m excited to see it in place, and you’re going to be a good girl and relax for me now.” The bound girl nodded eagerly then went visibly slack, eyes fixed on the box.

“This was crafted by me, but customized by the Headmaster just for the Head Girl of Gryffindor. It will provide you with the magical power channel needed to overcome your basic need for food, and to some degree air, primarily. It’s been molded from a rather large specimen, so the charms were harder, but the size will allow for greater power transfer.”

He reached his hand to stroke her new pussy adornments. “Lovely. Too bad your pink little puss won’t be on display for long.” He dragged his middle finger over her clit and lower, running it down the bars, continuing down to her puckered hole. Hermione shuddered as she watched him touch her where no one had before. “Relax, now, girl. No moaning and squirming like a slut.”

Hermione was compelled to remain silent, and her body stilled. She suppressed a moan at the shot of pleasure she felt for obeying a direct order.

His other hand was hot and clammy where it gripped one of her thighs, pushing them even further open. After circling her hole a few times, he pushed a fat finger into her ass, and she couldn’t hold back a grunted “Uhnnnhhhg!”

He looked up at her face, angry. “Quiet, slut! I’m starting to think maybe the Headmaster was wrong about you.” Hermione did not make another sound, and he looked back down at his finger. Pushing it as far as he could get it, he seemed to wriggle it for a moment, before removing his other hand from her leg, picking up his wand and casting a silent /accio/ at her ass. “Ah hah!” He bent his hand and pushed into her with his thumb, stretching it while trying to grasp something. When he pulled back, the shinning green marble was pinched between his index and thumb, and the chain followed until it was pulled a few inches from her anus. Hermione felt a strange tug on her nose and her insides, as the chain that passed completely through her was pulled taught.

Putting down his wand again, he reached into the box and Hermione glimpsed an enormous green stone carving of a lifelike penis, with an odd golden cradle at the base. It seemed comically large to her inexperienced eyes. It looked as long as her forearm, and as thick as her wrist. It was the same rich emerald colour as the marble, with lifelike veins of glowing silver and gold seemingly shinning brightly from within. There was no way it would fit inside her, she thought.

Mr. Vixenwor positioned the end of the phallus to face her back opening, and as it approached the green marble, the two pieces were seamlessly joined together, as though made from a single piece. The chain now appeared to be exuding from the tip of the carved cock, shooting into her asshole. He rested the tip against her pucker as the exposed chain was slowly pulled back into her body, and Hermione couldn’t hold in a shudder and gasp the huge cold phallus rested against her skin.

“Remain relaxed, or I won’t go easy on you. You can moan if you don’t move.”

Hermione’s breath exploded out as she panted slightly. The pleasure had been growing with each obscene turn of her visit here, and the permission for any kind of release was gladly taken. Her eyes were riveted to the head of the stone penis.

“The potion should have prepared you by now to receive the conduit. One, two…” He pushed the head of the stone cock slowly into her, and Hermione made a low groan. As the the entire intimidating length disappeared, inch by inch, swallowed into her modified rectum, Hermione moaned loudly and panted hard, but stayed utterly still. Her sphincter stretched impossibly around its girth. When the golden base reached her skin, it was still stretched around the widest part, not allowed to contract to its normal diameter. It felt as though she was being impaled; it split her cheeks and reached up deep inside her, rearranging her organs, and forming a noticeable bulge in her abdomen just below her ribs.

She felt a spell tingle against her lower back as he adjusted the fit and activated the golden base. The ornate metalwork of the cradle moved like liquid gold to fit snugly over her stretched crack and caged pussy, leaving no gaps or holes. The gilded top of the base rested in a filigreed flourish at her spine, and the front lined up over the piercings on her pussy, stopping just above her slit. She felt a mild stinging in her urethra as it set, as though she desperately needed to use the loo.

While she watched, her ass and pussy had disappeared beneath a magical golden chastity belt. Only her clit ring, the ruby tips of the bars, and the shimmering green end of the phallus were visible as they passed through the otherwise solid, molded covering. Her labia and the unnatural stretch of her asshole were well defined and gleaming in the candlelight, like living art.

“There, that is done.” He flicked his wand at her and her bonds vanished suddenly. She gasped silently in surprise and quickly swung her legs down to land on her feet as she slid off the table. She grunted then moaned when she felt a sharp tug in her nipples, and reached up to support her breasts to relieve the sting. The weight of her new anal intruder shifted and settled inside her, and she groaned as her innards shifted with her movements.

Mr. Vixenwor chuckled lewdly. “Definitely a slut, but maybe it works for you, eh? Stand straight.” Hermione thew back her shoulders and lowered her hands to her sides. The huge insertion inside her forced a slight change in her posture; its length straightened her abdomen, and her ass was unable to accommodate the protruding phallus without tilting her hips back, exposing her well defined crack to onlookers. The pose looked somewhat uncomfortable in her naked state. She stood before him and waited for further instruction, looking at the floor.

The large man waddled over to the drawers and pulled out what looked like more chains, these also made of gold. He reached into another and remove two leather and filigreed gold items. Returning to her, he placed the two pieces on her shoulders; Hermione thought they resembled delicate shoulderpads that one might see on a medieval knight, only much smaller and finely decorated. They joined together tightly around her neck like a collar with an unseen mechanism, and came down to just over her collarbones. They were lined with soft brown leather, and the outer metal was beautifully carved with patterns enchanted to move like fur ruffling in a breeze.

Once it was snugly fastened around her slender neck, he produced two of the chains with hooked ends and attached them to loops in the metal pauldrons, hanging near her collarbones. The other ends he fastened to her breast bar, against the outside of each nipple, after lifting her breasts up to meet the short chain. The effect left her breasts lifted as though wearing a bra, and it forced her chest out even further as she tried to relieve the pressure it put on her burning nipples.

He pressed her shoulders even further back and used the last chain to join a loop behind her neck to one at the top of the cradle at the base of her spine. He used his wand to shorten the length, forcing her back back to arch lewdly, with her chest pushed forward.

The man licked his lips and smirked. “Much better posture, no more slouching. But you still look like a common whore, probably can’t change that. We’ll have to cover you up, you can’t just expose yourself to the young students!” Standing back up, he examined his work.

Hermione stood, mouth parted, looking somehow regal but utterly lewd. Her honey brown hair was piled in a loose bun on her head. Around her neck was the golden mantle which held her breasts high, stretched nipples erect behind golden caps and rigidly bound by the golden bar. At the hairless juncture of her legs, the smooth end of the golden cover barely shielded her pussy from view, leaving the clit ring to swing gently against it when she moved, and six glimmering rubies framing her snatch. From behind, the golden cradle and green stone split her ass cheeks and noticeably widened her stance, and the posture chain arched her back wantonly. The man felt his cock stir in his trousers.

“Alright, young lady, it’s time for your last lesson before Marla helps you with your clothing. The potion you took has made quite a few changes to your body, and some need testing before you leave, to make sure they are all functioning as expected. Kneel.”

Hermione’s heart quickened in excitement and her eyes shot up to his. She had been starring at the growing bulge between his legs and clenching on the intruder in her ass, trying not to make noise. She moaned at him, and he laughed.

“Eager to please, are you? Good. Get on your knees and unbutton my trousers. Then suck me.”

The small girl dropped carefully to her knees with some difficulty, groaning as her plug shifted. She eagerly reached for his fly as the man settled one hand on the back of her neck, the other on his hip. After fumbling with a button for a moment, she quickly thumbed the rest and parted the fabric. His cock popped out suddenly and hit her in the cheek. She gasped and pulled back slightly to examine it.

It was hard and red, and not as long as the thing in her ass, but as thick as a banana. “In your mouth, now, you disobedient cunt. You will not use your hands, only novice sluts need to use their hands, and I have it on good authority you are rather talented in many areas.”

Hermione rested her hands on her thighs and rushed forward, mouth agape. The posture chain forced her to use her abdominal and leg muscles to lean forward from the hip. The first taste of his cock on her tongue had her licking the head eagerly for more. He didn’t slow to let her adjust, but kept pushing until she felt him hit the back of her throat.

She expected to gag, but felt nothing except a mounting heat and happiness at being allowed to please and obey him. Going further, he pushed into her face until her nose was buried in his smelly pubic hair and his fat stomach rested on her forehead. She gasped, amazed she could still breathe with her throat completely filled. She groaned at the idea, and the rumble in her throat pulled the first moan from him, making her pussy pulse and her nipples twinge.

“Bless that potions master…” He moaned weakly, head thrown back, as he began to pump in and out of her packed throat. Her tongue swirled around him, sucking the juice from his tip when he pulled out far enough. When he mashed her face against him, she moaned and hummed to pull more sounds from him.

“Ohhhhh, good slut. Lovely little whore, yesss. Suck me!” He pumped furiously into her, making her eyes water. “I’m going to cum down your throat! Look at me!” Hermione raised her eyes to him as best as she could with her nose buried in his flesh. After a few more fevered thrusts, he pushed hard into her and grabbed her head with both hands, tilting it up to look into her face as she was forced to swallow his spurting load. Hermione tried to smile subserviently but couldn’t do much more than moan appreciatively around his girth.

After a few more moments of starting down at her face on his cock, he pulled away and re-fastened his trousers. Hermione remained kneeling. She felt a cooling haze settle over her, and a small smile formed on her face as she licked her lips and stared blankly at the dark stone floor.

“You no longer need to eat food because of that conduit inside you, and several internal structures have been altered to make your body more- amenable to the demands of your duties. You’ll no longer need to use the facilities, as the conduit will vanish any waste you produce. I didn’t mention it before, but you’ll now begin to crave semen like you once did food. You’ll require a regular supply of cum to consume, which the Headmaster will make available for you. You were able to breathe through that because of a change in your larynx. Quite ingenious, and very effective, isn’t it?” He snickered, then paused, and considered for a moment. “I think I’ll add one more thing, as a gift to the Headmaster for this experience. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

As Hermione lifted her head to comply, his wand slashed at her face and she felt a sting in her tongue.

“Another piercing, this one with a built-in silencing charm, for when you can’t keep your whore nature quiet. I’ll leave it deactivated for now. The Headmaster will surely use it later.

“Now,” he sighed almost regretfully, “follow me.” He turned and left through the door into the main room. Though she knew the main room featured full windows facing into the Alley, Hermione complied immediately. As she entered the room, she saw cloaked figures moving outside the windows, but none looked in.

“Best get you covered, slut. Can’t have you attracting unwanted attention. Marla!” He yelled. A shuffling sound came from another room, and a thin older woman appeared at the counter. “Yes, Vitori?” She said in a thin voice.

“Drape her, Hogwarts Head Girl. Gryffindor.”

“Yes, Mr. Vixenwor. Step onto the platform, girl.” She gestured to a raised podium before a mirror, much like the one in the other room they had been in. Hermione awkwardly walked over and stood where commanded.

The woman walked around her waving her wand. After several turns, she made a final gesture and Hermione felt heavy fabric settle over her. Looking up at the mirror, she stared at the result.

Soft, crimson fabric tumbled in a lush sweep from each golden-clad shoulder, cinching at her waist and falling in soft pleats to her ankles, like a toga. Around her waist was a narrow belt of leather and gold. She felt it pulling the posture chain closer to her body, and pushed out her chest even further to ease the tension.

On her feet were fur-trimmed, brown leather boots with a three inch heel, which laced from toes to ankles and locked with heavy gold buckles. On her wrists were delicate golden bands. Moving her skirts aside, Hermione saw a two more golden bands around each upper thigh, joined by a short golden chain: it restricted her from spreading her legs further apart.

Her golden nipples were slightly visible as shinning puckers beneath the loose-weave fabric, and Hermione could make out a faint metallic glint at her pussy. She lifted the skirt and pried the edges of the golden casing with her fingers, but was unable to find a gap to slide them into. The clit ring was loose enough for her to move it up and down, but she felt only a gentle tug, not enough to pleasure herself.

The woman left briefly while Hermione admired her reflection, and returned holding a large black cloak with a voluminous brown fur collar. “Here, your new school cloak. It allows you to wear your uniform when not at school. You will not remove anything from your body except the cloak, boots and dress when necessary, not that you’ll be able to. Orders of the Headmaster.” She placed the cloak around Hermione’s shoulders, and fastened the ends with buckles to the pauldrons.

Hermione eyed the cloak doubtfully. It did not completely cover her front, and fell only to mid-thigh. Although she could feel the warming charms it held against her skin, she couldn’t be considered covered.

Finally the woman handed her a plain brown package large enough to hold several books. “This is your new headwear. Now you are done. I’ll fetch Mr. Vixenwor.” She left again.

Hermione remained on the platform holding the box, as she hadn’t been told she could leave. She continued to stare at her outrageously erotic adornments. The steady hum of pleasure she had been feeling since sucking the owner’s cock had begun to wear off, and she was feeling a growing need to be given more commands.

The fat wizard came into the room again and looked her over, nodding in satisfaction after a moment. “Good, now you are finished. That will be seventeen galleons for the robes, boots and gloves, witch, and then I’ll give you the counter to the hazier effects of that potion.”

Hermione looked around herself, not remembering where her old clothes and bag had ended up. The man produced them promptly from behind the counter. She rummaged through her beaded purse with a free hand and pulled out the demanded payment, pressing it into his waiting hand.

After dropping her money into his till, he handed her a small potion vial. “Drink.” She downed it without hesitation.

“Now you will leave. That potion will still be affecting you for a while, but do try to keep your whoring nature under control.” He grinned viciously. “The public would never approve a whoring little slut as a Head Girl of Hogwarts. Think of the shame if the blood traitors knew that their precious Gryffindor Mudblood couldn’t get enough of following orders and swallowing cock?” He smacked his lips. “Pity, though. You have a talented mouth. Maybe I’ll ask my Lord for some more time with you soon…”

He glanced at her, but Hermione’s eyes were unfocused. “You will not speak of this appointment to anyone, excluding the Headmaster, and you will not mention this shop to anyone. You will follow the orders of your superiors without question as you have today, though you will not be compelled to by a potion. Do you understand?” He cast a finite to dispel the silencing charm.

“Yes.”

He frowned and raised his wand to her chest. The golden nipple covers seemed to shrink and tighten on her sore flesh, and Hermione whimpered in pain.

“Yes, Master Vixenwor.” He corrected.

“Yes, Master Vixenwor, sir. Forgive me, master.” She smiled in apology and lowered her eyes in deference. The heady mix of pain and pleasure left her eyes watering.

After a considering pause, he nodded. “Now leave here.” He did not release the spell on her chest.

She turned to go, cloak swishing around her, and her clit ring and thigh chain tinkled softly as she walked. The squeeze and pull on her nipples was aching fiercely, and the weight in her ass was bulging her stomach side to side with each step. Carefully commanding her new high heeled boots, she turned and spoke a parting “Thank you, Master” as she stepped out the door.

 

* * *

 

As Hermione made her way through the Alley to the Leaky Cauldron, she felt a thrill every time a glance was thrown her way. A few wizards stopped and turned to look as she passed, but most of the shoppers seemed not to notice anything amiss. She acutely felt the weight of the conduit in her ass with every step, and the vibrations of the clit ring were keeping her on edge. The fire in her nipples had not receded, but when she neared the end of the Alley, she felt used to the pain. As she finally stepped through the barrier into the pub, and walked up the back stairs to her room, she began to feel the compulsion potion wear off. By the time she stood before the mirror next to the small wardrobe, her face was a picture of horror as she stared at her reflection. Her cloak and robe lay discarded on the bed, and she was currently examining her rear end, trying to pry the plug loose with her fingers. Nothing she tried would shift it even slightly.

Next she prodded her bound nipples. She discovered that stroking the metal caps elicited the same feeling as stroking the naked flesh beneath, and could not hold back a soft moan at the continued mix of pain and pleasure. She longed to let her lifted breasts down and massage them, but remembered Master Vixenwor’s orders not to remove the mantle or it’s chains, and regretfully left them attached.

After a few minutes of testing her various new adornments, she hunched in surrender and sighed loudly. She would not be able to remove them herself. She lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling and contemplating her situation. The train ride tomorrow lingered in her mind, and she was unsure how her friends would react to her new state of (un)dress, although she could guess.

Curiously, she opened the extra box she had been handed before leaving the shop, and discovered a beautiful, grimacing lion mask in gold with ruby eyes, and a long pair of soft doe-skin gloves trimmed with fur. She examined the mask further, stroking the soft felted lining, and examined the gems for visible magical properties. She played the mask over her face, and glimpsed the room as though through red glass. Finding nothing else unusual, she placed it and the gloves back in the box.

Tired from the day’s events, she eventually fell asleep.

 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Hermione glanced nervously around her as she walked down the platform at King’s Cross. Pulling her trunk behind her, she vainly tried to pull her new cloak tighter around her, but it was useless. If anyone looked her way, they would see the outline of her near-naked form beneath the thin crimson fabric of the close-fitting robe she wore, yet no one seemed to even glance in her direction. Although she had her suspicions (perhaps a subtle notice-me-not charm?), she felt only gratitude.

Shortly, she stood before the barrier. She stopped to collect her nerve, then walked briskly through the immaterial brick wall, and emerged onto the bustling platform of the Hogwart’s Express. She kept her head down as she quickly walked to the nearest car and boarded the train. She chose the first empty compartment and lifted her trunk onto the rack above the seats, wincing and holding in a groan as the movement stretched her pinched nipples. 

After securing her belongings, she gingerly sat down near the window, unable to keep the soft moan from passing her lips as the plug was driven softly into her, rubbing against her taught sphincter. She adjusted her position to relieve the pressure as much as possible, then removed a book from her bag and set in to read for the length of the journey.

Only minutes later, the compartment door slid open and Hermione turned her head to see who had entered. She felt her stomach drop and her face drain of colour as Harry and Ron hurriedly pushed in through the door to avoid the heavy traffic in the car corridor. She tugged her cloak tighter around herself.

“Hello, Hermione,” said Ron with a strained smile. His prefect badge was glittering on his cloak, which looked new, and was worn in the same manner as hers. “Good summer?”

Her eyes quickly took in what the boys were wearing. They were both sporting new black cloaks like hers over heavy robes. Their waists were cinched with leather belts featuring a repeating Gryffindor lion motif. However, unlike Harry’s black robes, Ron’s robes were crimson, and he also sported a brown leather mantle similar in style to hers, save it was not made of gold. His prefect’s badge glittered against the red fabric. Hermione’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“You’ve also received new uniforms?” she asked. “Where did you get them?”

Ron answered as Harry stowed their luggage. “I got an extra letter with my prefect’s badge this year, it said the school would be paying for new uniforms for all the prefects, aren’t they wicked?” He threw his arms open and did a small turn. 

“You too, Harry?” 

“I didn’t get an extra letter like Ron, but the regular letter said we were supposed to purchase new uniforms this year. I wasn’t very clear on why, but it did mention the new Headmaster and something about the Board of Governors.” He looked at her, and seemed to notice her uniform for the first time. Hermione flushed and averted her eyes.

Ron opened his mouth first. “Blimey, Hermione, you look sharp! You’re all gold. I can’t believe the school paid for that, it must have cost them a fortune.”

Harry nodded. “You look really nice, Hermione, the red suits you.” He looked down at his own plain black robes. “I guess being Head Girl has its privileges.”

“Where did you get them?” Hermione asked, carefully positioning her book over her lap, in case they should notice the glint of gold at her pussy.

“Madam Malkin’s, as usual. She seemed happy about all the new customers, but she didn’t know why we were getting new uniforms either. Just said that the Headmaster has ordered them, and that prefect’s new things were to be charged to the school.” Ron brushed imaginary dust off his robes as he spoke.

Harry sat next to her, and Ron took the other seat for himself. Hermione tried not to move or attract attention to herself, but neither boy seemed to notice her obviously erect nipples shining through her red robes, unhidden by her cloak. Gathering her courage, she decided to test her theory, and turned slightly to face the boys, her straight back thrusting her chest out in their direction.

“Did you both have a good summer? Mine was rather regular, apart from yesterday.” She watched their faces closely as they looked at her. While they recounted the events of the past couple months, neither boy’s eyes moved from her face. She risked pushing aside her cloak and revealing the full swell of her breasts, and apart from a brief glance from Ron, neither seemed to notice her straining nipples or the bar that bound them together, poking through her robes.

Hermione now felt sure that some part of her new uniform was enchanted with a notice-me-not charm. There was no other explanation for why no-one had seemed to notice or comment on the obvious lewdness of her outfit. As her nerves settled and colour returned to her face, she felt comfortable enough to return their conversation, and began to tell them about her summer trip with her parents.

Not long after, the train whistle blew loudly, and the engine began to propel the them forward. Hermione soon returned to her book, while the boys began a game of exploding snap. Every now and then, the train would rumble roughly over the track and shift the plug in her ass, and though she managed to contain her moans, she was beginning to feel increasingly aroused. Several hours into the trip, and she felt a twinge in her stomach. “Did either of you bring anything to eat?” She asked.

Without breaking his concentration, Ron reached over into his bag, withdrew half a sandwich, and offered it to her. “Thanks.”

Hermione unwrapped the lumpy parcel and took a small bite. Eyes widening, she nearly spit it out, but managed to swallow before spewing all over the boys’ game. Carefully she re-wrapped the remainder and tucked it into her bag. Her stomach twinged again, and she felt hungrier than before. Suddenly she recalled Master Vixenwor’s words from the day before, and knew she would not find relief from any food. She wrapped her arms around her stomach soothingly, contemplating her options. Refusing to think about asking either of the boys before her for help, she quietly excused herself to the loo. Neither boy looked up from their game.

She walked down the empty corridor, and reached the car with the loo. Before she could reach for the door, she heard a voice call out behind her. 

“Look who it is. The Head Mudblood.”

Hermione felt a rush of anger and whirled around to face Malfoy. He was shadowed by his usual followers —Crabbe and Goyle— and was eyeing her with a malicious smirk. All three were clad in new robes and shortened cloaks, with black leather belts carved with coiled serpents. Draco’s robes were deep green, and the other two wore plain black.

“Call me that again, and you’ll spend the rest of the train ride with a broken nose, Draco,” she threatened, widening her stance.

Malfoy laughed, and his goons chucked along. “Is that so?” He sneered at her, and ran his eyes up and down her form. Momentarily forgetting the notice-me-not charm on her clothing, Hermione flushed and tugged her cloak around herself, lowering her eyes nervously. Malfoy sniggered. “I’ve been informed by my father that there will be some interesting changes at Hogwarts this year, and I see he was right. Nice uniform, Granger. Really suits you. Although… it doesn’t seem quite adequate. Aren’t you cold”?

Hermione’s head shot up, and she looked at his face. His mouth was twisted in a cruel smirk, and his eyes were glued to her chest. She felt her stomach twist and her arms flew up to cross over her breasts. The motion rubbed her nipples and she gasped.

Draco sniggered. “Oh yes, I can see through the little charm. I’ve been granted certain privileges due to my father being on the Board. And of course, because I’m Head Boy.” He gestured to the shining silver pin on his robes, as though to prove his words. “I also know what the Headmaster has planned for you, you filthy Mudblood slut.”

“Keep your voice down Malfoy! And don’t call me that!” Hermione slowly backed away from the boys, but they advanced towards her. 

“I don’t think so, whore. I know what you want, and I’m going to give it to you.” He gestured with his arm, and the two larger boys strode over to her and grasped her arms. Hermione struggled against her bindings to reach her wand, but they quickly tugged her arms behind her back and touched her wrists together. Instantly she felt the metal cuffs snap together as though magnetized, and they released her with a shove.

“Useful, that,” said Malfoy. “Get her in there.” He pointed to the boys’ loo, and the two hoisted her by the arms and into the small compartment. Malfoy closed the door behind them and withdrew his wand. Hermione panicked and opened her mouth to scream. 

“Silencio aurum,” he said loudly, pointing the wand at her face. Hermione felt a strange tugging sensation on her tongue. Her scream never came, and she could make no other sound.

“That’s better, you always did talk too much. I like you better this way.” He eyed body once again. “Let’s take a look at what my father paid for.”

One of the boys behind her reached over her shoulder and unbuckled her cloak, then her belt. They fell to the ground around her. Next, her robes were lifted over her head and left to dangle behind her back, tangled on her bound arms. The other boy grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, forcing her back into a painful arch.

Malfoy perused her exposed body with obvious glee, and reached out to pinch her golden nipples. She moaned silently, despite her fear and apprehension. His hand moved down her stomach until it reached her clit ring, and he tugged fiercely at it, eliciting a silent gasp. He laughed again. “I’d say you looked beautiful, slut, but you’re just a Mudblood whore, dressed up for serving your betters. This is how you were always meant to look. I bet you’ll look even better with your mouth around my prick.”

The hands behind her pushed her roughly to the floor. With her thighs bound together and her arms behind her back, she couldn’t balance well and nearly toppled over, but a hand holding her hair kept her upright.

“I know you want this, slut. I bet if I removed the silencing spell, you’d be moaning and begging for me to stuff your face full of cock.” He grasped his robes and pulled the fabric aside, revealing his naked flesh: he wore no undergarments beneath his robes; only a delicate golden ring circled the base of his shaft. 

He grabbed his semi-erect cock and began to stroke it, stepping closer to rub it on her face. Although she still felt a frisson of fear, the sight of his cock sent a jolt of pleasure though her, and she closed her eyes at the feeling.

“Don’t look away from me Mudblood. I command you open your eyes and look at me until I’ve finished with you.” Malfoy’s voice was tinged with amusement and lust.

Hermione felt a shock go down her spine at the command, and her amber eyes shot open to look into his pale grey ones. “Open your mouth.” She let her jaw go slack, and he thumped his cock against her parted lips.

“Good Mudblood. You’re a slut, and your only purpose is to serve your betters, understand?” Hermione felt herself nodding and whimpered in need.

He stroked himself until he was fully hard, then placed his tip at her mouth. “Suck, and don’t you dare close your eyes.” She closed her lips around the head of his cock, and sucked gently until he sighed, her eyes never leaving his. He reached behind her head and grabbed her hair from the other boy who had been holding it, and forcefully slammed his entire length into her mouth with a deep groan. Her eyes shot wider, and she started to massage his shaft with her tongue and swallow around his tip.

“Unhhh, bloody perfect. Should have guessed you’d read up on this too.” He pulled out and pushed back in just as hard as the first time, before settling into a slow, yet forceful rhythm. Hermione worked her modified throat muscles whenever he penetrated deep enough, and wrapped her pierced tongue around him when he pulled back. His groans were constant, and his grip on her hair became more painful as he thrusted. 

Behind her, the two boys move to stand nearer to her, and she felt the hard outlines of their cocks against her shoulders. She moaned deep in her throat, and though no sound escaped, Malfoy let of a sigh of appreciation, throwing his head back. Her watering eyes remained on his face.

One, two, three more thrusts and he whipped his head down to look into her eyes as he mashed her nose into his pubic bone, shooting a pulsing load into her throat. Hermione silently moaned in satisfaction and felt a warm glow suffuse her entire body. He kept her still until his cock ceased twitching, then pulled out slightly. “Clean me, slut. Then you’ll be servicing Vincent and Gregory.”

She carefully used her tongue to clean any remnants of semen from his shaft, paying special attention to the creases behind the head, then released him from her mouth. He wiped the saliva off on her cheek, then released his robe, which fell back into place. 

“Stand her up, I want to see what they did to her back end.” She was forcefully pulled up by the arms, turned around bent over at the hips, jerking her nipples. Her eyes followed Draco’s face until her head was pushed around, and she felt a sharp pain in her clit once she could no longer see him, causing her to gasp in dismay. However her face was now level with two hard, dripping cocks, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Her nipples were burning and her clit felt swollen and painful, and she longed to pinch and stroke them. Following Draco’s commands had left her unfulfilled and burning with need.

She felt a her tangled robe being pulled aside to reveal her ass for Malfoy’s perusal. He whistled lowly as he eyed the golden cradle splitting her cheeks and the obvious gape caused by the large insertion. “Father says this is supposed to let you use magic only if you regularly consume the seed of your betters, and to keep you from whoring about like the common slut you undoubtedly are.” He reached his hand between her thighs, and tugged at her clit ring roughly, before sliding his hand along the cradle and pushing firmly on the protrusion. Hermione gaped and squirmed into his hand. 

He laughed loudly. “See that, Goyle? She really is a Mudblood cumslut. I bet without this she’d be rutting against me like an animal by now.” He pushed at it again and again, and Hermione panted and stared at the cocks in front of her, still unable to close her eyes.

“Better give her what she wants. Just do it quick, I need to piss.”

At his word, the cock to her left was immediately presented to her mouth, and she gladly sucked it in, sighing loudly with pleasure. Goyle was quick to finish after witnessing her previous blowjob, and he shot down her throat after only a minute. Crabbe pushed him aside and was inside her mouth before she could even finish swallowing properly, and he came just as quickly, leaving a dribble of spunk at the corner of her mouth as he pulled put. He wiped his cock on her face and tucked himself away.

“You know, I have an idea, Mudblood.” Malfoy walked around to stand before her. She whipped her eyes up to look up at him again, teary streaks trailing down her cheeks. The pain in her clit turned to pleasure and her mouth fell open in ecstasy. “Open wide, cumslut.” She stretched her jaw wider, and her hazy mind raced. He revealed his placid cock once more and inserted it into her waiting mouth, pushing as far down as he could. “I command you to swallow it all, or we’ll leave you here for the next person to find, slut.”

Understanding pierced through her foggy mind and her brow shot up in shock as he began to empty his bladder into her mouth. She felt the acrid liquid pass her tongue and slide down her throat. Instead of the horror and humiliation she should have felt, she felt nothing but the hot satisfaction of following the orders of her betters, and she swallowed every drop of his hot stream. 

He sighed quietly in relief, then pulled away and once again wiped his cock on her face. “Much better, that felt great. What a good little slut, you’ve done well Mudblood.” Hermione smiled at him and felt a shudder of pleasure rush through her.

Malfoy lifted his wand and cancelled the silencing spell before reaching down and unclasping her wrists with a touch. She looked up at him, feeling desperate for release and confused about her reactions, and asked “Please…”

Malfoy smirked. “Please…. what?”

“Please Master. I need…”

“You’ll learn not to speak unless spoken to, slut. And there’s nothing I would do for you anyway, I’m not the Headmaster, and I have no care about your needs. You’re here to serve me, not the other way around.” Hermione shut her mouth, and shivered.

“Get dressed and leave once we go out, slut. And say nothing of this to anyone, or I’ll order you to suck Weasley dry in the Great Hall. See how quickly you keep your reputation after that.” He smirked. Hermione whimpered and nodded obediently.

He turned to leave, followed by the two other boys who didn’t spare her a glance as they left. Before the door shut completely, she heard Malfoy say “Oh… and you can close your eyes now.” Her burning eyes slammed shut, tears bursting forth as she fell to her knees and began to cry and moan in need. She reached up and pinched her nipples until she felt herself on the edge, but she could not bring herself to completion. For a few minutes she sat on the floor of the men’s loo and panted in frustration, before collecting herself. 

She stood and replaced her clothing, smoothing her dress and clasping the cloak around her. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her face was smeared with ejaculate. She used the sink to rinse away the evidence of her encounter, and when she self calm enough, she left the compartment.

When she returned, the boys commented on the length of her absence.

“Oh, I ran into some friends and stayed to chat.” They smiled and returned to their previous conversation. 

Hermione looked out the window, once again contemplating her situation, and the unfulfilled ache in her pussy and nipples. She sighed to herself, and took out her book to continue reading for the remainder of the trip.

At least, she thought to herself, I’m not as hungry anymore.


	3. The Headmaster

When the train began to near Hogsmeade, Hermione knew she would soon need to meet with the other prefects in the forward compartment. Sighing in resignation at feeling uncomfortable around others, she stood and reached into her trunk for her headwear and gloves. Ron looked up from his latest game with Harry and made a sound of remembrance. “Oh, right, time to go up. Sorry, Harry.” He shrugged and grabbed his own gloves and mask from his bag, then stood and turned to open the door. Hermione followed him out, promising Harry they’d meet after arriving in the Great Hall.

Together Ron and Hermione walked to the front of the train, meeting another two prefects on their way. They entered the first car to find most of the prefecture had already arrived, though some were still missing. Malfoy turned when they entered, and smirked when he saw her. Ron saw him looking in their direction and scowled back. “Leave it, Ron,” she said, and he turned away, crossing his arms.

They took their seats in the large, open car and waited the last few minutes until arrival at the station in quiet, scattered conversation. Hermione noticed a popular topic was the new uniforms, which were on full display in the room. Golden yellow cotton, with sleek black and white pelts for the Hufflepuffs; a rich blue wool with copper ornaments for the Ravenclaws; dark green silk, shinning black leather, and silver buckles for the Slytherins; bloody drapes of deep crimson linen and rugged brown furs for the Gryffindors.

Half the group already wore their matched gloves and House headgear, which seemed to be a variety of animal masks to cover their faces. Hermione saw a Slytherin boy with a gleaming silver half-mask with studded emerald snake eyes. Next to him, a girl sported a set of wicked looking snake fangs over her nose and mouth. Across the room, another girl in a particularly elaborate blue and copper uniform wore an entire headdress of bluish black feathers and a long copper beak mask over her face, while her nearest male companion wore an upper half-mask with the beak covering his nose only. The Hufflepuffs wore similar, black half-masks shaped like badger faces, with the girl’s covering her mouth and the boy’s covering his eyes.

“Blimey, these new uniforms are rather excessive, don’t you think?” Hermione overheard the Ravenclaw boys near to her speaking. The girls he spoke to nodded and looked around. Hermione noticed that none of the girls wearing the masks seemed to be speaking aloud.

She looked down at her own mask: a full coverage, shinning golden likeness of a grimacing lioness, with large round rubies set as the eyes, and brown leather straps. The inside was lined in soft black fabric, which she knew was comfortable against the skin. She lifted the mask to her face.

Unlike the previous night, it came to life in her hands, jumping from her fingers to cover her shocked expression. She felt the straps snake around and over her head and pull together firmly, and a heavy fur mane materialized out from the edges of the mask to cover her head like a hood, completing the transformation.

Darkness had overtaken her vision the moment the mask touched her face, but Hermione now saw a familiar red light glowing behind her lids. Opening her eyes, she could once again see the world as though through a window pane of red glass, with blurred edges and areas of sharp focus scattering the light.

She saw Ron shifting next to her, examining her new headwear. “Can you see through that, Hermione? Bloody thing looks like it’s really uncomfortable. Though you do look brilliant, in a scary way.”

Hermione tried to answer, but the moment she opened her mouth, she felt a soft protrusion push in past her lips. Shocked, she lifted her hands to her face, and felt nothing but the smooth carving of lions’ teeth beneath her fingers. Nonetheless, the shape continued to push into her mouth until it was reaching into her throat. She rubbed it experimentally with her tongue: it felt soft yet unyielding, not unlike the cocks she’d been recently acquainted with. Her tongue continued to massage the phallus -- ‘mask-cock’, she dubbed mentally — and it twitched and stiffened slightly.

“Hermione? Did you hear me? Can you see?” Hermione twitched her head up to look into Ron’s face again, and nodded while gently sucking on the mask-cock. Ron smiled and looked away, appeased. Hermione mentally slumped, grateful for his inattentiveness. Though this new development was not as repugnant as she might have once felt, it was embarrassing to be so caught off guard in front of her good friend.

Casting her sheltered gaze around the room while contemplating the fleshy lollipop currently occupying her mouth, Hermione wondered if she was the only one hiding a secret.

After a few minutes of sucking, slurping and sliding, Hermione felt the mask-cock grow sharply in size and firmness. She now found herself grateful her face was not perceptible to those around her, as her eyes had rolled back slightly and she moaned silently in her throat as she tried to suck harder around the growing mass.

It continued to stretch in length and diameter until her mouth was held open at its widest and she could no longer feel the ‘head’ far down in her throat. Shortly after reaching this size, it pulsed, and Hermione briefly felt her stomach filling with a warm liquid.

She swayed gently on her feet, trying rub her thighs together but prevented by the short bar joining them together. She felt heat rising in her pussy and could do nothing about it here, as bound and in public as she was.

She discreetly adjusted her cloak and dress to brush her golden nipples repeatedly while she clenched with her ass and groaned silently around the mask-cock. Her anus spasmed around the conduit, and she felt her clit pulse with heat, but could find no relief.

Slowly the mask-cock shrank in size to its original dimensions and semi-firmness, leaving her jaw relaxed, but her mouth still decidedly full. Around this time, Hermione noticed the train had begun to slow, and other prefects were looking more alert, ready to begin their usual duties upon arrival.

 

* * *

 

 

When they disembarked from the train, two other adults (unfamiliar to Hermione) waited with Hagrid. Both men had light hair and dark expressions. When the prefects alighted onto the platform, they spoke first.

“Male prefects will gather the students of your house excepting the first years, who will go with Mr. Hagrid. Female prefects will follow me to the castle for an advance meeting with the Headmaster regarding new duties around the castle,” the taller man spoke loudly, sneering at Hagrid when he spoke of him, and eyeing one of the nearest Ravenclaw prefect girls with a look that may have been either lustful or malicious.

Hermione turned and nodded at Ron when he gave her a questioning glance, then proceeded forward down the platform after the glowering man with the other girls.

The long walk to the castle — the man insisted they were not to take the carriages — left Hermione aching and hot, and willing to do almost anything for release from the confinements of her uniform. However the moment they entered through the main doors into the entrance hall, Hermione forgot her feelings of discomfort when she saw the Headmaster standing on the lowest step, waiting for them.

Severus Snape. Former potions professor, Head of Slytherin, murderer of Albus Dumbledore. Now holding court over a staff of Death Eaters and sympathizers, giving free reign over the running of the school.

Hermione knew she should hate him. But one look, and all she felt was hunger. Need. An all-consuming desire to please.

She gasped around the mask-cock still in her mouth, and wobbled on her tired legs. This feeling was stronger than even the one she’d felt when she wrapped her lips around Mr. Vixenwor’s leaking prick, while under the effects of the unnamed potion.

Please let me serve him, she briefly thought, before the Headmaster unclasped his hands and opened his mouth to speak.

“Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, prefects.” He paused, and Hermione stood impossibly straighter. “You will undoubtedly have noticed changes to your usual routine, beginning with your uniforms, titles and duties. Changes will continue into your curriculum as well. Instructions will begin tomorrow. This evening I merely wanted to impress upon you the importance of obeying orders—“ he said slowly and deliberately while he looked at each face before him, “—that are given to you, for the safety and health of yourselves and the students around you. Am I perfectly clear?”

Every head before him nodded, none spoke.

“Good. Starting with the youngest, you shall proceed to individual meetings with your direct superiors, as you are called. Mr. Gorsick,” he pointed to the grim-faced man, “has the list.” He turned and walked smoothly up the stairs, before turning a corner and disappearing from view. Hermione’s eyes had not left his form until the last flutter of his sweeping robes was out of sight. Now that he was gone, she felt a vague sense of sadness overcome her previous burning desire to please.

“Chelsea Hornbeam,” called the man, Mr. Gorsick. One of the smaller girls, dressed in cheery yellow, stepped forward. “You’ll be reporting to Professor Carrow. I assume you know the way to the Head of Hufflepuff’s office?”

The girl nodded. “You may go then. Edwina Fenflower, report to Professor Yaxley, offices of the Head of Ravenclaw. Tracey Davis, report to Professor Malfoy in his office in the dungeons...”

Hermione waited her turn, absentmindedly sucking on the mask-cock while absorbing the new staff changes. Death Eaters as Heads of House? What were they all in for?

“...Hermione Granger, report to the Headmaster in his office...” Hermione nodded and kept her head down submissively as she walked past him to the stairs. The conduit was heavy in her ass as she struggled to climb several steps of stairs with a tightly arched back and somewhat limited vision.

She reached the gargoyle outside the Headmaster’s office and stopped before it, realizing she didn’t know the password, nor could she have spoken it if she had. She decided to wait patiently, and stood next to the arch with her head down and hands clasped before her.

Several minutes later, the gargoyle jumped to life and the stairs   
began to climb. She looked around briefly, seeing no one, then stepped carefully onto the ascending stairway. After a moment she reached the top and stood before the Headmaster’s door. She reached up and knocked tentatively.

“Enter.”

Hermione took a breath and pushed open the door. The office seemed much the same, although she spent only a brief moment looking around before she shuddered and gasped around the mask-cock at the renewed burning need that assuaged her once again. She snapped her head up to look into Snape’s face, and saw him looking at her impassively, as difficult to read as he had always been.

“Kneel before you fall over, girl.”

Hermione sank gratefully to her knees in the empty space before the desk where he sat, hands steepled before him. Her obeisance rewarded her with a sharp blush of heat in her centre, and she sucked hard on the mask-cock as it swept over her.

“Firstly, hold out your wand.” Hermione blushed lightly and reached between her breasts to pull out her wand which had been tucked down into her belt between them. She hadn’t found a better way of carrying it with her new uniform. Snape merely raised a brow before palming his own wand and pointing at her face. Her mask instantly vanished, cock and all, and re-appeared on his desk. She flexed her jaw in relief.

“You will keep silent unless commanded otherwise. Raise your wand, and repeat after me.” Hermione positively simpered at receiving a direct order from this man, and listened attentively.

“I, Hermione Granger, do swear on my magic to never reveal the secrets of my master, Severus Snape, and to obey all his commands as I am able.” Hermione repeated the oath, heat burning hotter in her ass with each word. Her wand glowed briefly.

“Will you, Hermione Gramger, forfeit your magic and your life, if you shall fail in your duties to the school and to your master?” He asked.

“I- I will.”

He glared at her pointedly, and she ducked her head. “I will, Master.”

He considered her for a moment, then nodded. “Good. Now hand me your wand. You no longer require it.” He summoned her wand from her hand, and Hermione felt a chill pierce the heat pumping through her veins. Without her wand, she was truly defenceless.

“Now, you are here to discuss your new— position in this school.” His dark eyes looked down his nose at her, sneering slightly. “To begin, you are no longer Head Girl of Hogwarts, but Head Girl of Gryffindor. You have 3 other peers in similar appointments, one for each house. I addition to being held as an example for the younger students, your new duties will include servicing the needs of the staff and your deserving peers when required. You will continue to attend classes but in a modified capacity due to your recent and upcoming anatomical adaptations.

“Did Vixenwor explain your new dietary requirements to you?”

“Yes, Master.” Hermione nodded again, gaze fixed on the floor.

“To what extent?”

“Master Vixenwor explained I wouldn’t need to eat normal food anymore, but that I will need a regular supply of.... of semen instead. He said you would... provide that, Master.”

“Indeed. An over-simplification. Mr. Vixenwor neglected to mention that without this supply, you will lose the ability to wield any magic and slowly wither away into weakness. In addition, the samples must be procured from impeccable sources, namely pureblood wizards. Power and age will increase the potency, but a similar boost in effectiveness can be achieved by sheer volume, if necessary. I have taken the liberty of securing several outside stable sources for you. You have have noticed the feeding function of your new headwear?” She nodded. “I have charmed the samples to be channeled directly to the mask’s member for your convenient consumption. Wear your mask at all times when in the castle and not engaged with other duties or sleeping, and you shall not go hungry.”

“Yes, Master.”

“As for your duties themselves, we shall begin with the simplest: you will present yourself to me at the staff table at meals, where you will be seated by my side. Breakfast is mandatory, I will advise regarding lunch and dinner. You will wear your mask to meals.”

Hermione looked up, surprised. She would be sitting next to the Headmaster at meals? Every day?

“When you are not needed at the head table, you will be dismissed to the highest ranking male prefect in your house for the remainder of the meal time. You will do as they command.”

Hermione wiggled against her bindings. She was staring now at the Headmaster’s hands. “Yes, Master.”

“You will attend class as usual according to your schedule, mask on at all times. No speaking is permitted by female prefecture during classes or between classes in the halls. In the evenings you will check in with your house’s ranking male prefect, then report to me here in my office. Any questions?”

“Several, Master.”

“You may ask, but only for this evening. Any speaking without permission will be punished.” He leaned back in his chair and stared at her expectantly.

Hermione fought against her burning body to think. She wanted to ask about the war, about Voldemort and about Harry, but her mind and emotions were bound by the potions she had imbibed, and she could only think of the pain and pleasure she was feeling.

“What does this- this thing in me do?”

“The conduit in your rectum has been created for the purpose of binding your magical core to that of its creator. It absorbs sexual energy and allows, through the use of certain rituals, the creation of magical power which can be channeled by its master without a wand.”

“Who is the creator?”

“I am, Miss Granger. Vizenwor crafted and charmed it according to my specifications. The conduit currently buried inside your ass was designed by myself, modelled after my own cock, and reliant on my commands.”

Hermione moaned aloud, eyes wide at hearing such words from her former potions professor. The monstrous conduit currently splitting her open was a replica of /his/ cock.

Oh my god, she thought.

“The vaginal cradle is designed to keep you pure for the purposes of a breeding ritual we have planned for you. You will use only your mouth to service your betters.”

“Am I the only one with one, Master?” For some reason, Hermione wanted no one else to have the privilege of feeling her Master’s cock buried inside them.

“This exact conduit, yes. Your female peers have varying purp— duties this year. It is not your place to know, and I will hear no more of it. Obey your superiors: that is your only concern.”

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry, Master.” She paused. “May I ask one more question?”

“You may.”

“Can I serve you— now?” She placed her hands on the floor and bent forward, bowing before him, eyes on the floor. “Please, Master. I would very much like to please you.”

Above her, dark eyes glittered and his cool mask became a smirk. “I suppose, if you must be such a harlot, I had better take advantage before you’re indisposed later. However, such behaviour marks the end of questions, and requires punishment. Stand, slave.”

Hermione lifted herself off the ground and stood proudly before Snape, eyes still downcast, but chest out and arms at her sides. The Headmaster let his eyes roam down her robed form, before absently flicking his wand and vanishing her robes. She stood before him in her mantle and boots, chains still painfully arching her back and pulling up her breasts by her sore, red nipples.

Another silent motion, and he vanished the cuffs and chain joining her thighs. “Now that you’re in my service, I trust you will not need the added protection against... unwanted attention. You will continue to obey me in regards to leaving your remaining restraints intact. You will not touch try to touch yourself, though nothing will come of it if you were to succeed.”

He stood and moved to stand before her, looking down and grasping one breast. He examined it as though she were produce at a market, making soft noises of approval and pinching her soft skin. He tugged her nipple bar and she hissed. He slid his hand down her back, along the posture chain, until he grasped the protruding conduit firmly and pushed.

Hermione groaned loudly. “Mmmm mmm, oh please Master. Please let me please you, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything? Why should I believe you when you continue to speak out of turn?”

“Please, Master, anything. It feels so good to please you, and nothing I do seems to...”

“—Yes, you’ll be unable to reach climax as you are. It’s a side effect of the enchanted stone embedded in your clitoris. I do believe I can find a way around that, however I see no reason so far why I should,” he raised his brows suggestively. “Have you already made use of your new skills?”

“Yes. Master Vixenwor made me suck his cock at the store. Then Master Draco Malfoy had me suck his cock, and Crabbe and Goyles’ on the train. Then— then he relieved himself. In my mouth.”

A surprised pause. “Did you enjoy it, slut?” He continued pushing on the conduit, as she replied through her moans.

“Y—yes, Master. At first I was unsure, but it felt good to be of use to Master Draco. And I was so hungry...”

“Good.” He gave one final thrust before removing his hand. “We have another thirty minutes before the feast. I’d been planning on saving this potion for a later date, but you seem determined to do... anything.”

Hermione did her best to express her total agreement. She lowered her eyes to the floor, arched her back and leaned forward in a bow that tugged her chains and choked her, forcing her to hold her breath. The conduit tugged against her stretched sphincter.

Snape reached into his sleeve and removed a tiny yellow vial. He offered it to her, and she drank it without word. It was bitter and oily.

“If you have anything more to say to me, you had better do it now. You won’t be speaking again for some time. Such a pity.” He smirked down at her.

Hermione kept her eyes on the floor, her body vibrating with blinding, intoxicating pleasure. She thought over her words for a moment then spoke with a strained voice. “Only that I would do anything for you, Master. I need you to use me for any purpose you require. I’d be happy to die choking on your glorious cock in front of the whole school if you commanded it.”

Snape looked down in surprise at her, then broke into a rare smile as his cock twitched. “Very good, Mudblood. My potion was better tuned than even I imagined. You must be pre-disposed to humiliation and pain. How very fortunate for me.”

Hermione dipped her bow deeper, cutting into her neck, then rose. “I am fortunate you even look upon me, Master. I look forward to your next order, and the next, and the nex—“ her voice cut off, and she gasped and sputtered.

She reached up to grip her throat and cover her mouth. She felt her tongue in her mouth painlessly begin to peel away from her throat and grow in length. She tried to call out ‘what’s happening’, but only managed a watery gurgle and a moan.

As the growth of her tongue seemed to cease, she flexed it inquisitively. It seemed to start further back in her throat than she had ever felt before, and she could curl the tip over itself to reach down into her muscular passage, nearly a foot in. She stuck it out and saw it was split into two thin points, several inches long where they protruded from her mouth, much like a snake. The piercing remained at the base of the split. Further exploration revealed her molars had become smooth, rounded bumps in her gums.

Hermione closed her mouth and returned her arms to her sides.

“Does this distress you, slut?”

She shook her head no and bowed forward in another choking bow.

“Most surprising, once more. Very good.” He pointed his wand at her and muttered a quiet spell. She felt an itch in her fingers and looks down at her hands. Her fingers were stuck to each other, allowing her to make a fist, but not make delicate motions.

The headmaster reached into his desk drawer and produced a pair of furry mittens, with delicate looking, blunt claws, fashioned like a lion’s. He slipped them over her fists, and fastened them to her wrist cuffs.

“On your hands and knees before me, slut.”

Hermione dropped silently to all fours. She had to keep her head upright to avoid choking on the posture chain. Her ass and pussy were angled out for easy view, and her eyes were fixed to the huge bulge in the Headmaster’s dark robes.

“Firstly, your punishment for speaking without my permission.” He flicked his wand at her chest and her already tight nipple covers squeezed even tighter. She cried out quietly, tears forming in her eyes as the sharp ache became nearly unbearable.

“Now you will experience the magic of the conduit for yourself,” he said as he reached for his robe. Once pulled aside, Hermione watched his enormous cock —obviously magically enhanced— spring from confinement. It was many inches over a foot long, as thick as her arm and bobbing repeatedly before her face. Around the base was a heavy gold ring, supporting a fine silver net dotted with small emeralds, which cradled and displayed his heavy balls.

“It is made from my cock, charmed to it, so any stimulation of my cock will be channeled through it, building sexual energy and boosting my ejaculations with magic. I will benefit directly from increased magical stamina and power reserves.”

He stroked his cock with long slender fingers. “You will receive secondary benefits from my seed, allowing you to subside as my cock-sleeve indefinitely.”

Hermione moaned loudly and leaned down to touch her forehead to the floor. She wanted nothing else but to worship his cock day and night. She wiggled her hips and clenched her ass around the conduit as though it were the real thing.

Seeing her prone position, the headmaster reached again into his desk drawer and retrieved the final addition for the evening. A long, tawny furred tail with a soft tuft at the end. He neared the base of it to her offered behind and it magically joined with the golden cradle, just at the base of her spine. It partially obscured the large jutting green stone base of the conduit, nested in gold, which very obviously gaped her asshole. He activated the charm on the tail with a tap of his wand, and it came alive, responsive to the emotions sensed by the conduit. It started whipping back and forth aggressively.

He moved back to sit in the nearest armchair. His cock jutted impressively from his lap as he settled into the cushions.

Now he was facing her rear, with a clear view of her spread legs now adorned with an empathic tail. He stared appreciatively while stroking himself gently. “I will instruct you how you are to sit next to me in public while I am seated. When I stand to leave a room, you will take your current bowed position until I move away, then you may rise. Come here before me.”

Hermione lifted her head, then used her new paws to turn around and face him, never leaving the ground. She crawled forward into his outstretched hand, and he directed her to place her face inches from his pulsing cock. He pointed his wand down at her left wrist and her arm was tugged snug to the leg of the chair, pulling her down another inch. He repeated the spell with her other wrist, and her nose touched his tip when she was lurched off balance without the support of her arms.

In response, she began to scoot forward to take the strain off her abdominal muscles, but Snape stopped her with a hand. Another flick of his wand and she felt a jarring jolt on her clit as a short chain was conjured which fastened the ring to a mooring in the floor beneath her. This pulled her pelvis nearly to the floor, and forced her to arch her back and spread her bent legs as wide as she could. Her tail swept the floor enthusiastically.

Her chin was now resting in his lap, and his cock was grazing past her cheek, nudging her ear. She had only the smallest margin for movement.

“This is the position you will serve me in. Your wristbands will attach to any surface you rest them on, including each other, when enough sexual energy is stored in your conduit. When your clitoral ring comes within 3 inches of any floor, it will moor you to that spot until you are freed by a prefect or professor. Do be aware of this,” he slapped his cock against her face to punctuate his command.

“You will obviously not attempt to speak, and you will not squirm unnecessarily. I expect perfect public decorum at all times, no moaning and pumping the floor like the slut we all know you to be.” Another, hard slap of his cock. “Now put your mouth to its designated purpose.”

She gleefully opened her mouth, leaned back as much as she could to allow him to reposition, and sank forward again, plunging his entire massive length into her tight throat. The mushroomed head of his cock reached far down and popped gently past the muscular ring of her esophagus, and into her stomach, grasping it in place. Her nose rested comfortably against his pubic bone, and she smelled only his cock. The conduit in her ass suddenly pulsed with fire and electricity, and she yelled out around him.

Body and ass aflame, she curled her new dexterous tongue around his shaft, strangling it. The nimble tips reached out past her lips, snaking around his silver-clad balls in a tight grip and coming to rest against his taint, probing gently further. She sealed her lips in a vacuum and sucked firmly.

Snape moaned deeply, and gripped the back of her neck with his left hand. His mouth fell open, and he gasped “Good. Good slave. What a perfect little whore you are, my little kitten.”

Hermione felt warmed by the compliment. She pushed her tongue further out and pushed against his asshole.

“You may assume this position by default. When I am speaking, you will not move from this. Otherwise you will squeeze and fondle gently unless I press your neck forward like so.” He pushed her nose hard into his crotch, and she held her breath.

“Then you will suck me until I come into your cum-hole. You will not remove my cock from your mouth for any reason without permission.” He paused at length, until she felt her lungs burning for air. She did not pull away or squirm.

“Now show me how much you want to suck your master’s cock, my Mudblood slave.” He released his tight grip on her hair, and she sucked in a sharp breath through her nose.

Hermione flexed her throat muscles as her tongue went into action, grasping and circling his shaft. She circled the tip of her tongue around his clenched asshole a few times before pushing in and thrusting shallowly. Her newly changed muscle stretched far beyond her previous capacity as it gripped and slid along his flesh.

Snape’s head fell back and his eyes shut firmly.

 

* * *

 

After several minutes of soft slurping noises and encouraging sighs, a soft chime rang in the room, and Severus jerked his head back up, cursing. He looked down at the attractive young head in his lap, and the mouth into which his entire enlarged cock had comfortably slipped. If he decided to pump into her face aggressively, even her new larynx wouldn’t keep her from asphyxiating. He enjoyed the knowledge that he could choke her to death with a thrust of his hips, tightly bound against him and compelled as she was.

He felt a sharp tug of pleasure in his balls. Her earlier pronouncement of servitude and willingness to die publicly in such a manner for him left him feeling deeply satisfied with the outcome of his planning. The princess of Gryffindor was now his personal cock-sleeve and magical energy generator, and happy to be so.

He looked forward to introducing her to the Dark Lord soon. She would make an ideal candidate for their new program...

The chime ringed again, and the Headmaster sighed. He flicked his wand to release his slave from her moorings. “Release me from your mouth quickly when you are unbound. Normally you would resume your first kneeling position, however at this moment you will stand.” He pushed her off, and his cock-head popped free from her throat with a tug. Her tongue slipped from his ass and unwound from his balls. His dick slid from her mouth with a heavy wet slurp. She moved back slightly, and pressed her forehead to the floor as he stood and moved around her. Once he had passed, she stood gingerly and turned to face him, head down.

Severus checked the clock and muttered irritatedly. His cock was still swinging heavily against his thighs, wet and pulsing. He reached down with his wand and tapped the ring at the base; it glowed as though red hot. Reaching over to his desk, where Hermione’s vanished uniform was laying neatly folded, he picked up her mask and handed it to her with one hand while his other absentmindedly stroked his member.

She took it wordlessly and put it on. The enchanted straps locked securely around her head and the ruby eyes came alive with light. He stroked his cock again, watching her. Although she did not move, he noticed when the phallus behind the mask activated when the muscles of her throat visibly stretched, and he felt a pleasurable tightness grip his shaft.

The mask and the ring around his cock were joined by a complex enchantment, courtesy of Vixenwor, which were particularly useful for this particular Hogwarts cock-sleeve. Any wizard wearing a linked cock-ring could force the mask to mimic his cock with a spell. When activated, the phallus would transfer sensation to the penis, and any emissions produced would be vanished into the mask as a convenient, discreet way to feed the slave and enjoy an invisible blow-job.

Severus possessed only one of many rings gifted by the Dark Lord to his followers and supporters; the only recipient not a pureblood of excellent breeding. This cum-hole would be well-fed.  
  
He didn’t bother to tuck himself into his trousers, instead letting his robe fall over his front. With his wand, he dressed his slave in her uniform, covering her bindings and returning her to a state of near modesty.

“Follow directly behind me, slave. You will keep your head bowed and your eyes on me at all times when moving through the halls. I do not want to see or hear you until I am seated at the head table.”

He turned and walked to the door, not waiting to see if she followed, but knowing she would. Beneath his outer robe, his loose cock swayed against his trousers, still being stroked by an invisible grip.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione followed the Headmaster as he had commanded her to. Head down, eyes forward, two feet behind him and moving quietly as she could. She continued sucking firmly on the mask-cock, eager for something to eat after her unsuccessful encounter with her Master. She hoped he wasn’t cross with her for leaving his huge erection un-milked.

They passed quickly through the halls once out of the Headmaster’s office. In one corridor, she saw a tall man with a figure kneeling before him as he pumped fervently into their mouth. With her eyes fixed to her Master’s robe hem, she couldn’t make out many details, but the uniform of the kneeling figure looked blue, and making obscene gurgling noises as their throat was obviously being filled with cock. The man grunted and came loudly as they walked by.

Headmaster Snape and his slave continued past without comment, and turned the corner towards to Great Hall.


	4. The Welcoming Feast

“I wonder where she is? You’re back already, and I see Malfoy over there. What’s keeping her?” Harry asked Ron, scanning the tables for a glimpse of red robes and bushy hair.

“Dunno. But none of the other girl prefects are back yet, either,” replied Ron. “That new teacher escorted them to the castle separately. I’m sure they’ll be back soon, the feast is starting any minute.”

Harry nodded but looked troubled. He looked around once more before settling his eyes on the Head Table. Only three teachers were currently seated, none of them familiar. 

He looked down at his hands and squirmed in his seat when Ron turned to speak with Fred. He reached a hand discreetly down and adjusted his crotch beneath his robes with a slight blush.

His discomfort was due not only to the continued suspicion that Hermione was in some kind of trouble, but also to his new uniform changes. He hadn’t mentioned the hidden changes to Ron or Hermione out of embarrassment. 

His adolescent penis was currently locked tight with a golden sheath: one tight ring around the base squeezed him tight, keeping him semi-erect at all times, but unable to ejaculate. A second ring wrapped rested snugly just below the head, connected to a narrow rod which was inserted deep into his piss-slit, reaching all to way to his bladder. It was magically enchanted to vanish waste on contact —or so he had been told yesterday— so he never needed to use the washroom. The two rings were connected by a beautiful golden case around his shaft, carved into swirls and loops of filigree.

The slightly curved rod running through his hole kept his penis pointed up, even when not aroused. His member jutted straight out from his pelvis, unhindered by his new school trousers: crotch and ass-less. Since his new uniform didn’t include underpants, he had to carefully position himself while walking and sitting to avoid falling out of his robes.

Worse than his exposed and confined cock was the thing currently sitting inside his ass, pushing periodically against a spot within him that pulled shocked groans from his throat when he sat or leaned over.

It was a solid gold plug, with the circumference of an apple and the length of his hand. Insertion had been painless as the plug had been shrunk first, but the diameter was now much greater than his capacity and Harry dreaded removing it more than he was disturbed by it’s presence anymore. The tapered neck passed through his tight hole and joined to a ring clamped tightly around his scrotum, squeezing and pushing his testicles up and out, and locking the plug in place inside him.

Harry wriggled again against the hard wooden bench, pushing the plug deeper and nudging his spot. He felt full to capacity. His mouth fell open and he panted quietly. His cock jumped and filled with more blood, and he let his legs fall open. The head of his cock peeked through his outer robe, unseen beneath the long Gryffindor table.

“You alright, mate?” Ron looked at Harry, frowning. “I’m sure Hermione’s fine, she was with a teacher.”

Harry nodded, but said nothing as he fought to remain still while his cock filled with blood. He didn’t know why he felt horny here of all places, but the plug pushing inside of him had been keeping him on edge for over a day now, and he badly wanted to cum.

Harry looked around at the other house tables, studying the students. He noticed that all the male prefects (now very much distinguishable from regular students by their house coloured uniforms and elaborate headdresses) were already seated at their tables. None of the female prefects were present, yet. While looking for any sign of one, he noticed most of the female students looked nervous or uncomfortable, and some looked outright dazed. The same was true for a smaller number of the boys.

A loud bang announced the arrival of the teachers as the door behind the head table opened with a slam and a stream of teachers walked in. Leading the line was the Headmaster, Snape. 

Harry gasped. Walking behind him was Hermione, with her head down and arms together before her. In fact, each teacher who walked through was followed closely by one of the missing female prefects. 

“There she is!” said Ron, loudly to those around him. He sneered. “What’s she doing with him?”

Harry watched, feeling a growing apprehension. The headmaster and the teachers took their places at the table and remained standing, while the girls each kneeled behind them. Since the long table had no tablecloth, they were still visible to the students, who sat at a lower elevation.

Snape swept his glare across the room, silencing the outbreak of whispers. With a final scowl at the Gryffindor table, he raised his hand, signalling silence, and spoke.

“Welcome to another school term, students. This year, we shall be returning to the old ways at Hogwarts. Our staff has been revised, and together they have devised a new curriculum, designed to lead our most deserving pupils into excellence, and trim the undeserving from the honour of such an education.”

Silence met his words. “To such ends, many of you have already been assigned positions in the school befitting your new status. Those male students of most impressive lineage have been assigned as prefects for the student body. Female students of similar lineage have been exempt from certain classes and shall be enrolled in an exclusive Witching Traditions class. For students of magical heritage not reaching four previous generations, you have been placed on probationary notice pending your performances in classes; some of you shall be relegated to special duties as the staff see fit. Those born of muggles as you can see are no longer free to walk among the elite body and call themselves magical. While most have wisely chosen not to return to Hogwarts, those that have are now servants to the school, no better than house elves. Some have been assigned as personal slaves for teachers and deserving students.” He waved an arm lazily behind him, indicating the kneeling girls. 

While he spoke, many students began looking around in alarm, assessing who was missing. Harry noticed that he seemed to be the Gryffindor of the lowest blood purity present, not counting Hermione. But he remembered seeing Seamus and the Creevey brothers on the train, at least. Ginny was missing, as well, though she was certainly a pureblood, blood traitor status notwithstanding.

“Common rooms and prefect bathrooms will now be staffed by Mudblood and lowborn slaves. They may be commanded and used by any males of pureblood status. Report any problems to your prefects. Now, before the feast, the board of directors requires the entire student body to imbibe a new regimen of health potions. You will now do so, before the sorting.”

As he finished his sentence, identical glass bottles appeared before each student. Harry noticed that some students —including himself— had an extra one.

“Drink, to a successful year at Hogwarts!” He eyed the room expectantly. The other teachers were also directing their pointed stares at the tables. Slowly at first, the hesitant students lifted the vials to their lips and drank under the watchful gaze of the staff.

Harry drank, then stoppered the vials and returned them to the table. He felt the potions go down his throat and settle heavily in his stomach. After the first, he’d felt an instant rush of energy and a sense of fullness in his stomach. The second left an icy trail as it passed down into him. After a moment, he felt dizzy, and a zap of heat rushed from his head, down his spine, resting at his balls, pulsing. His mind was hazy and his cock grew harder in its cage. He groaned loudly, and was surprised to hear another groan near him. Looking up, he saw that several students at each table had doubled over in apparent pain, but Harry suspected what they were feeling. Girls had their legs clenched, while boys had theirs splayed, hands hovering over crotches. All had pained, flushed expressions.

Snape closely observed the administration of the potions, and when he was certain all had been consumed, vanished the lot with a wave. “Very good. The green potion you have all just consumed is a strengthening potion of long duration, which should boost stamina. You’ll receive one at the beginning of each new term. Some of you received a second potion, which will have been tailored specifically for you and your new function at the school. As an additional effect, this brew will bind you, on pain of death, to obey the commands of teachers and prefects. This is permanent for as long as you are on school grounds.”

The headmaster paused, then nodded at the other teachers. The staff took their seats as one, and their young slaves moved forward to take their assigned places. Some kneeled facing the laps of their masters, others bowed their heads to the floor with their rears pushed up against the splayed legs of the adults. 

Harry watched as Hermione kneeled between Snape’s spread thighs, leaned forward and pushed aside his robe —briefly revealing his massive cock— and swallowed his entire length into her mouth. Harry’s jaw dropped, his eyed bulged, and his balls twitched sharply with pleasure as he watched the other female prefects perform similar lewd acts on their own masters, in view of the entire student body. One of the badger-faced girls was boldly maneuvering the cock of her master (the new head of Hufflepuff, by his robes) into her asshole, hands spreading her cheeks wide. Another red-faced girl was on her hands and knees facing the crowd, reluctantly taking a cock into her pussy with obvious shame and embarrassment, eyes downcast and cheeks wet; her master looked down at her with lustful amusement. When she sobbed, he whipped her naked ass with his wand, earning a loud whimper. He smirked and pulled her against him a few times, impaling her on his prick.

Harry’s cock was at full attention, and the icy effects of the potion were beginning to cloud his gaze with a milky haze. Yet his eyes remained fixed on the head table. 

Snape spoke once more. “First years shall now be sorted.”

At his word, the great hall doors were pushed open and a sharp looking woman with a smug face led a line of stricken-looking first years down the centre isle, gathering them in a group before the raised platform where the staff were waiting. Some were looking around the hall and at the ceiling, but most were gawking at the spectacle of the head table.

The smirking witch took her place facing the students and held up a scroll. “Archaerius, Nicolas.” A small blonde boy stepped forward nervously. The witch pointed her wand at his throat and cast a silent spell: a bright green aura glowed and pulsed quickly five times, then faded, leaving behind a narrow silver band around his small neck.

“Pureblood, 5th generation, Slytherin. Take your seat, Mr. Archaerius.” The boy looked relieved as he walked to the Slytherin table and took an empty seat next to a prefect who smiled invitingly.

“Callam, Liliana.” A tall, dark haired girl stepped forward for her turn. The spell produced a yellow glow which pulsed 3 times, leaving a delicate black iron neckband. “3rd generation half-blood, Hufflepuff.” She was waved off to be seated with her new house, where her reception was polite.

Several students later, a girl name Mary Mallory caused a disturbance when her aura refused to materialize at all. The witch glared witheringly at her and cast a different spell which conjured a glowing band of white light around her neck. After a moment, the light dimmed and became a thick copper collar. A small round tag hung from the band, stamped with a glowing blue ’M’. “Mudblood, Ravenclaw slave. Be seated at the foot of the table and report to your head of house after the feast.” The girl, dismayed and in obvious distress, walked back down the aisle and sat at the far end of the Ravenclaw table, where the other students tried to put space between them while otherwise ignoring her. The small group of 30 or so first years were all thusly sorted, with 6 being designated as Mudblood slaves and given heavy collars to match their designated house. 

When the sorting was complete, the witch took an empty seat at the end of the head table, and snapped her fingers over her shoulder. From the door behind the teachers came a thin figure with their head bowed and arms held behind their back. They quickly moved to kneel between her legs, facing the students. She flicked her wand and a leather leash materialized in her hand, attached to the golden collar around the neck of the crimson toga-clad figure. She yanked harshly on the lead and the student’s head was pulled sharply back, revealing the face of Colin Creevy, clad in nothing but the red robe of a Gryffindor slave and a lion half-mask over his lower face. His feet and arms were bare, and his arching back caused the robe to fall open, revealing him to be naked beneath the fabric. His small cock was erect, with a golden ring wrapped tightly around both his shaft and balls, and a smaller ring piercing the tip of his cockhead. One visible nipple was pierced: a chain hung and joined to his other nipple hidden under the fabric. Around his head, coming from the mask and between his eyes, was a leather strap, which joined to the strap holding the feline likeness to his face. The mask held a built-in metal ring which rested behind his teeth, forcing his mouth wide open. Protruding several inches from between the gaping maw of the fanged lion was a smooth red dildo. The large red gag was held in his mouth by a wand —Colin’s now unused one— pushed horizontally through a hole in it. Thusly trapped, the wand appeared gently clasped in the lion’s teeth, and the dildo of unknown size was held immobile. The bulge in his throat suggested it was much longer than it looked from the outside.

The witch continued to grip the leash tightly while Colin twisted around and crouched over. She gave slack and he leaned forward, back to her, kneeling facing the students. She crossed her legs and rested her feet on his back, below his bound hands. With a smirk, she pushed on heel into his scrotum, causing him to wince and tense. After a few sharp prods, she guided the long stiletto into his asshole, and settled into her seat, absently bouncing her foot as her slave twitched.

The Headmaster observed the witch’s actions with a look of approval, and raised his arms to clap his hands once. The magical feast appeared along the tabled as usual, though the students set themselves to eating with an unusual quiet.

Harry found himself completely uninterested in the wide selection of culinary delights before him. He watched dumbfounded as Ron and his brother loaded their plates, seemingly unaffected by the goings-on of the staff and the discrimination of the sorting. Ron had even lost interest in Hermione, and had not looked at or spoken to Harry since they had all taken the potions the Headmaster had given them. 

A red-ish tinge had fallen over Harry’s already blurred vision, and the pulsing in his balls had started to become painful. His stomach ached fiercely, but the smell of the food before him was making him nauseous. He left his plate untouched and sat grinding slowly against the bench beneath him for the duration of the feast as his eyes glazed over.

Some time later, the Headmaster cleared the tables at spoke once more. “Prefects will guide the first years to their dormitories. New slaves will wait silently in the corridors outside the common rooms until Heads of House give assignments. All students who were given secondary potions will remain in the Great hall. Dismissed.”

The hall suddenly erupted with noise as benches are pushed back and several hundred pairs of feet shuffled out the room, with prefects calling for their first years to follow. Harry remained seated and silent. Neither Ron nor any other Gryffindor spared him a glance as they left. Slowly the hall emptied, until only a few dozen students remained, scattered around the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

The Headmaster eyed them in turn, with Hermione still kneeling between his legs, mouth clamped around his cock. A few of the other teachers — the new Heads of House — had pushed off their slaves and risen to leave the hall, ostensibly to meet with their students in the common rooms. Their slaves followed closely behind them.

Snape sneered at the remaining students. “Now. Those of you remaining have been determined to be of lesser stock, or of particular use for the school. You have consumed a potion which shall enforce your obedience to all staff and prefecture within the walls of Hogwarts. Secondary effects of the potion will keep you ready and willing to serve your superiors at all hours. Although you may not all be Mudbloods, you are all now slaves of Hogwarts.” A small smirk twisted his lips as a few of the students managed to look outraged, despite the heady effects of the potions.

“Hufflepuff slaves will be assigned to the prefect bathrooms in shifts. Ravenclaw slaves will be so assigned to the library. Gryffindor slaves will be stationed in various classrooms. All slaves will attend the Great Hall for meals. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast. You are not permitted to speak to other students unless asked a question. You will be sharing a dormitory off of the main common rooms of your assigned houses. When you leave here, report to the entrance to your common rooms and wait for your Head of House to direct you. Dismissed.” 

The remaining students stood— /slaves,/ thought Harry. They filed silently through the doors and split off in groups towards their respective houses. Harry followed behind ten or so other Gryffindor slaves, none of whom he knew well. Two younger ones were obviously first year siblings, crying and clinging to each other as the silent group marched toward Gryffindor tower.


	5. The Blood Traitor

Ginny couldn’t see or hear anything. She could feel the warmth of the room against her skin and smell the burning wood of a nearby fireplace with each inhalation. She could feel a cool breeze from an open window behind her, blowing against her skirt. She could feel intangible bonds around her wrists and ankles, holding her aloft from the ground, spread eagle. But she perceived little else. She couldn’t move anything but her head, and even her shouts for help did not penetrate the silence around her.

She did not know how long she had been like this. Time was impossible to tell, as she was.

Suddenly the world came into focus with a whoosh and a pop. Ginny now heard the fire crackling in the hearth, and heard the heavy curtain flap in a gust of wind. After enduring silence for so long, she threw her head down and sobbed with relief.

“There now, Ginny, it’s alright. No one is going to hurt you,” said a voice from behind her, in a lecturing tone.

Ginny’s head came up in surprise. “Percy? Is that you? Perce?”

A woman’s reply came from before her. “Now now, don’t fret Miss Weasley. Your brother is here to help you prepare for your new duties at Hogwarts this year. I assumed a familiar presence would be a comfort.”

“A comfort for what? What is happening to me?” Ginny pulled against the spell that held her, managing only to strain a shoulder.

“Stop struggling dear, or I’ll have to bind you tighter, for your own safety. I’m going to explain a few things for you now, and you will keep quiet and listen.”

“Do what she says, Ginevra, everything is all right,” said Percy.

The redhead slumped visibly. “Fine.”

She heard a soft sound of satisfaction come from the woman, and then footsteps as she pulled out a chair and sat on it. Percy moved to stand nearer to her.

“Miss Weasley, as you may know, Hogwarts has been recently appropriated by the Ministry for Wizard Education. For some time now, the wizarding community has held doubts and fears about teaching those born of muggles; those ignorant of our ways, who have no right to the magic in their bodies. The Ministry considers such persons as lower-class, and those wizards and witches of longstanding magical heritage to be of utmost value and importance.” She paused, and tapped her fingernails along her armrest.

“However, witches of breeding age and good family standing are a rarity these days, due to the Mudblod infestation. The Dar-“ she coughed, “the Ministry has decided to enact several new laws to address this problem. Firstly,” a paper was shuffled, and she began again, reading aloud: “’Educational Decree number six declares that all underage witches of schooling age shall be held as wards of the state until married. Educational Decree number twenty three declares that all pureblood witches shall be pure and chaste until they reach sexual maturity; during this period they shall be subject to special instruction pertaining to the new standards of highborne witching behaviour. Educational Decree number twenty seven declares that all unmarried, pureblood witches of sexual maturity shall be bound by a Protector or Dominator, and undergo mandatory fertility regiments.’”

Ginny’s mouth was agape in shock and anger. “What? The Ministry owns me now? What is ‘pure and chaste’ supposed to mean? What the bloody hell is a Dominator? Let me down from here!”

She felt Percy’s hands on her waist, as he held her still. “Be still now, Ginny. Mother and father are aware of this, they have agreed, just as all the other parents have. It’s what’s needed for our society to recover from the invasion of muggleborn half-breed stock. Nothing is going to harm you: you’re important now, and I’m going to be your Protector from now on.”

“But Perce, what does this mean? What’s going to happen?” Ginny felt her eyes burn with tears of fear.

“You’re going to learn your place in our world, and I’m going to help you,” he said with conviction. “Trust me.”

She sniffed, thoughtful yet uncertain. “Okay. I will.”

The woman suddenly clapped her hands and stood. “Good! Now, let’s begin. This evening has already been long, having gone through this with 12 of your peers already. And they weren’t even blood traitors!

“Now, my dear. First thing, the headmaster has a potion for you to drink. Open up.”

Ginny felt Percy move in front of her and reach up to take her lower jaw in his hand. He squeezed until she opened her mouth, then tilted her head back. After a moment, a searing cold liquid was poured over her tongue. She sputtered, but swallowed when Percy firmly but gently held her her back and massaged her throat. He soon let go and she licked her lips free of the remaining potion.

After a minute the woman asked, “Can you feel the changes, dear?”

Ginny frowned and turned her attention inward. She could still see nothing, and the warm fire still contrasted the cool breeze from the window. The whispering wind traced cold whirls across her bare legs and the flames warmed only her one side; the temperature differences make her shiver. She wished someone would cover her up. Her mouth opened to say so, but she only groaned softly.

“Ah, good. This potion has taken away your proper speech for now. Until you are a matron of our society, you will observe and learn and obey without comment. Your will has also been tied to that of your Protector until your legal marriage. Your brother Percy shall be directing your actions and overseeing your care until your husband claims you on your wedding night. He of course is answerable to the Headmaster and the Ministry, including myself.”

Ginny moaned again more loudly in protest, but Percy put a hand at her lower back and she quieted. “You will remain quiet and still until I say otherwise, sister,” he commanded. “You will obey Ministry Director Umbridge’s orders.”

With a flick of her wand, the woman —Director Umbridge— stripped Ginny of all her clothes. The girl shrank inwards slightly and gasped.

 

 

“Quickly now, Mr. Weasley, I’d like to get some dinner from the kitchens before the elves turn in. Hand me the devices on the table.”

Ginny heard the heavy knock of something on wood and the scrape of metal against metal.

“Put it down there on the sofa, good. Now, first Mr. Weasley, we must measure you for the correct fit, since you are to be her assigned Dominator as well.” A pause. “I know it’s slightly embarrassing, Mr. Weasley, but it’s just this once, and she cannot see you, though she is just your sister.”

“Yes, ma’am, she is my sister. It’s inappropriate for me to be n-naked with her in my presence.”

“She cannot see you, Weasley, just face the wall,” Umbridge countered impatiently. “It’s just your penis, I’m sure it’s nothing a little unbound whore like her hasn’t seen before. She’s probably been all over the cocks of those friends of hers, perhaps even your younger brother’s.”

“Ron would never do that!” denied Percy.

“No way to know for sure, Mr. Weasley. This is why it’s up to you to bind her until her husband is decided on. It is an important duty. Now drop your trousers.”

Ginny heard only the rustling of fabric, while Umbridge used her wand to copy the dimensions of Percy’s magically erected penis. The small girl continued to shiver, now hanging naked in the draughty room.

“Excellent, Mr. Weasley, and a good size too, if I may say. Your cock will give your future wife many children, I’m sure.” Percy nodded bashfully, mumbling about a “family enhancement spell”, and pulled up his pants and trousers.

Turning to Ginny, Ms. Umbridge picked up the discarded items from the sofa and approached the stretched out, nude girl suspended before her. Removing the first item from the pile, she transfigured the shining black mass to match the size and shape of Percy’s cock before prying apart his sister’s small labia and firmly pushing the tapered head against her pink folds. As the girl reacted with surprise, she pushed firmly until the vaginal passage gave way to the unyielding material. The redhead screamed wordlessly in pain for a moment before Percy touched her lower back and silenced her. Umbridge continued to push the fat length into her until the rounded end was also sucked in and the entire ten inch metal cock had disappeared, pushing directly through her magically expanded cervix and into her womb.

“This replica is hollow, Mr. Weasley. In addition to keeping our young mistress here chaste, it will serve as a vessel for the fertility treatment. Any pureblood model would have suited, but family is best for these things: better to keep her pure and untainted by the magical influence of other families.”

Umbridge reached down and produced another mass of black metal, this time long as a ruler but thin as a pencil, with a large round red gem at one end. She moved to stand behind Miss Weasley. Bending down, she parted one cheek with a hand and guided the metal probe to her back passage. Only a short squeal came from the girl this time as she pushed the rod all the way in until the gem rested against her tight entrance.

The short woman pointed her wand at it and incanted “compacta maxima!”

Ginny jerked uncertainly in her bindings as the thin rod expanded inwards and outwards, reaching far into her and growing in girth drastically to fill all available space within her rectum and beyond. Though there was no pain, the feeling of fullness in her vagina, ass and gut was incredibly uncomfortable for her uninitiated body. She tried bearing down to push out the intruders, but neither moved: the hollow replica of Percy’s cock in her snatch had magically adhered to the entrance of her womb, cockhead hung up on her tight entrance, and the girth of the plug in her ass greatly exceeded the capacity of her sphincter, bulging her asshole visibly.

Umbridge tugged on the red gem experimentally, nodded in satisfaction and returned to the sofa to gather the remaining metal items. They formed a lovely piece of intricate gold metalwork, in the general shape of a pair of women’s underwear. When she approached the girl and fitted the first piece to her, it clung in a thick ring around her narrow waist, just over her hips. The second piece connected to the first at her navel and widened as it passed between her legs, flattening her labia and parting her ass cheeks —slotting around the gem so the glimmering stone was visible over the metal— before reconnecting seamlessly to the band at her lower back. Umbridge tugged on the band and pried at the edges around the girl’s pussy to ensure it was properly fitted and well sealed.

The final metal piece wrapped around Ginny’s ribcage, under her breasts. Two short flat spokes curved up from the thicker ring, one below each breast, reaching up an inch or two above each nipple. Umbridge aimed her wand at the girl’s small nipples and silently cast a piercing spell, then conjured golden bars to spear each nipple horizontally as the flushed schoolgirl whimpered. The woman reached up and hooked each breast by the nipple to the chest bar spokes, suspending and pulling out the breasts without covering them. Ginny moaned harshly in pain as her nipples were pinched in the mechanism and stretched to support the weight of her breasts. To Percy and Dolores, they appeared nearly cone shaped from the tension.

Percy blushed, gaze riveted to Ginny’s red pubic hair nesting around the thin golden bar running down into her crack, and her red freckled nipples pulled out and looking sore. Dolores smiled happily. “How pretty.”

Ginny shook her head minutely and cried in pain and humiliation. Not only was this horrible woman degrading her in such personal and horrifying ways, her brother was witness to her ultimate shame. She had now begun to feel the compulsion of Percy’s words. He had commanded her to remain still and obey the orders of Ms. Umbridge, and she had been struggling against the order since the woman had first touched her naked body, with growing futility.

Umbridge waddled to a small wardrobe in the corner of the office. From within she withdrew a cloth garment bag plump with fabric. The placed it across her desk and uncovered the items. First, a brown leather underbreast corset, small and cinched, but long in the hips. She used her wand to levitate it over to Ginny and fasten it tightly around her torso, catching the young witch’s breath and restricting her breathing. The low waistline of the leather piece covered her from underneath her breast bar to her hips, then down to just over her pubic bone in a lovely curve. It was plain and rigid, and many inches smaller in the waist than her natural measurement.

 

 

Next Umbridge conjured onto Ginny a skin tight, waist to ankle garment that was both soft and unyielding. It covered every inch of the corset and her lower half. Next, she made a matching set of tight long sleeves reaching around her neck and collarbones and down to her wrists. The modified bodysuit was a deep Gryffindor red in colour, and left only her head, hands, feet and breasts uncovered.

“Alright Mr. Weasley, you must conjure the binding ropes and seal the purity spell.”

Percy moved forward hesitantly, lifting his gaze to his sister’s face.

“You know the words, Mr. Weasley.” Umbridge backed away from the pair.

The elder brother raised his wand to his little sister’s chest and incanted the binding spell.

“By my wand shall I keep, you body’s purity shall I reap, protection shall you know, devotion you will show. Veritas voldunerai chastiatum esclavia.” As red ropes of light shot from his wand and wrapped around Ginny’s limbs and body, Percy leaned forward and pushed his lips to hers. She started in surprise and opened her mouth in a gasp. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and gripped her jaw, hard this time, forcing her to accept him. He licked her teeth and wrestled her tongue before biting her lip. Her then bit his own and then plundered her mouth again. Their blood mixed in their kiss and the spell was sealed with a flash of light.

When Percy pulled away, the ropes from his wand had solidified into real ones; thin lines crisscrossing her arms, legs, chest stomach and pelvis. She was completely bound in long black ropes save her breasts, which were wrapped tightly up from the base with a spiral of golden coils reaching half way to her nipples, exaggerating the cone shape and bulging the tender globes even further.

 

 

“Well done, Mr. Weasley! Now that your part in this is done for the moment, please wait outside my office until Miss Weasley is made modest. It is now inappropriate for you to see her nude form until the Domination ritual is complete later this term. Out you go!”

Percy, still red and flustered from the kiss, took once more look at Ginny’s pierced nipples and bleeding mouth before turning and exiting the room into the hall.

Umbridge nodded after him then turned to continue dressing Hogwart’s newest pureblood breeding stock. The painful breast and nipple bindings hadn’t been strictly necessary for a woman of her birth, but the traitor status of her family meant that although they were still respected and placed ahead of most halfbloods and mudbloods, they were the lowest of the purebloods, and the women were not to be treated as proper high society witches. They were merely valuable —if only passable— vessels for the future of the wizarding world. Therefore they were to be tolerated but kept under control. The elder Weasleys had had no choice but to accept their daughter’s new status: the new laws meant their entire family would lose their livelihoods, if not their lives, for disobeying.

Sighing happily, Umbridge grabbed the next garment from the bag and floated it over Ginny’s head and arms. It was a light, sheer white dress which reached her ankles and hung down past her feet at the back. It covered nothing from view, but provided the a thin layer between her body and the reach of others.

Next the squat witch placed another, thicker red dress over her head. This one covered her to the wrists, with slashes on the arms revealing the sheer sheath below. The waist was snug and the skirt fell again past her feet in a train, split along the sides up to her hips.

Over this, Umbridge fastened another, thinner leather corset. This one was also underbreast, leaving no pressure on her chest binding. Unlike the heavier one below, this corset descended down past her hips and covered her crotch and upper ass from view, like armour.

Over her hands were then placed a pair of black leather fingerless gloves which reached her elbows. Over these, another pair of long white lace gloves. Over her knees were pulled a pair of frilled white schoolgirl socks. Ginny’s wrists and ankles were then adorned with a set of golden manacles, which hummed with magic once latched shut.

 

 

Once more from the bag Umbridge withdrew a loose, black embroidered robe, which she tossed over Ginny’s already completely covered form. It was sleeveless and open at the front, but reached the floor and trailed a bit. Gold and red thread decorated the edges and seams of the soft woollen fabric.

The final item in the bag was a thick red woven shawl. It was large and voluminous, and covered Ginny’s head and entire upper body down to her her elbows and hips.

Umbridge finally reached into her desk and retrieved a heavy silver ring with leather straps. Using her wand, she levitated it to Ginny’s mouth and forced it around her lower jaw, like a bit in a horse’s mouth. The ring was fitted behind her bottom teeth and down around her chin. The straps were joined around her head, hidden under the shawl. Umbridge looked on for a moment before lowering the hood of the shawl and conjuring a cowl to cover Ginny’s head and face, leaving only her mouth uncovered. It was thin and semi-transparent, but snug to her skin. Umbridge readjusted the shawl over the young girl’s head.

Dolores surveyed her final work of the evening with satisfaction. The fiery, redheaded, slut daughter of a blood traitor had been transformed into a paragon of pureblooded virtue. The girl was covered head to toe in half a dozen layers of heavy dark cloth and binding leather. Her limbs were heavily burdened with stiff lengths of rope and her torso was rigid both from the outer shell and the internal intrusion. Her wrists and ankles were adorned with heavy shackle-like bands which would soon be bound together beneath her robes. When she was released she would have both hands and feet bound in chains, as befit her blood traitor status, but would appear unbound due to her voluminous clothing, to be appropriate for public appearances while in search of an acceptable husband. There would normally be no outward difference of appearance between pureblood high class witches and breeding stock purebloods, but this particular family had earned some special dispensations, and so Ginny would wear a binding bit and rein for her brother and elder family members to control her with.

“Of course, nearly forgot my dear. One final touch, then I shall put on your boots for you and send you off to bed with your brother.” She summoned a long leather cord with heavy silver latches the the ends, and fastened each end to the ring under her jaw. She lay the long slack reins down Ginny’s back and tugged gently on one end, easily pulling the girls’s head to the side.

The young girl looked the perfect chaste witch, save her open mouth, halter and reins.

 

 

“Oh how fitting. You look like the marvellous pureblood witch one would expect but you are still plainly branded the filthy slut blood traitor you are. Between you and me, dear, I think this fate is rather suited for you, although I’d have had you assigned to the Care of Magical Creatures class. But you’ve been given into the care of one Mr. Percival Weasley, the most law-abiding and puritanical of your ginger brood. I suspect he has his eye set out for you now, after the binding spell. Not unusual with the old ways; pureblooded siblings married all the time after they were bound together in the Domination ritual. I expect he’ll not let any other man touch you who isn’t family.”

Umbridge groaned lightly as she bent down to fasten brown leather ankle boots to Ginny’s feet. Then she straightened and lifter her wand. “Brace yourself, girl, I’m releasing the spell holding you up.”

As she cancelled the magic, Ginny drifted gently down to the ground, dropping her arms and closing her legs. When she touched the ground and took her own weight, she moaned as the weight and size of the heavy black intruders in her ass and pussy was made plain. The wobbled on stiff legs as her limbs refused to bend as fluidly as before, bound by robes and layers of cloth. And still she could not see, though it not longer felt strange, since she had endured it quite a while and her eyes were now actually covered.

“Finite,” said Umbridge. Ginny saw red light and blinked her eyes open. Through a hazy black veil she could see the room beyond. A woman stood before her, clad in pink. The room was warmly lit with the long shadows of an evening fire and she could see the room was lavishly decorated, but she could make out few details.

Umbridge pointed her wand at Ginny a final time and conjured thick iron chains which joined her wrists and ankles. The ankle links were charmed to be silent, and could not be seen or heard dragging along the ground beneath Ginny’s long elegant robes. The chain joining her wrists was hidden beneath the heavy shawl she wore.

“Fetch Mr. Weasley, will you?” Dolores spoke to a kitten in a portrait on her desk. The fuzzy white creature bounced out of frame. A moment later, Percy opened the door and reentered, staring in astonishment at his sister. She was draped from head to toe in beautiful rich clothes. Not an inappropriate inch of her skin was visible, and Percy knew his own blood was holding the binding ropes to her body beneath those thick outer layers, keeping anyone from touching her but him or a member of their family. The shackles he knew to be present but not currently visible gave him a great sense of relief: Ginevra would not be able to run from her duties like she undoubtedly would want to, and Percy would train her to be a credit to his character. The shackles and the bit in her teeth would control her headstrong nature until she was properly trained, although as he looked longer at them, he considered if they might remain as a permanent, attractive addition.. He stepped forward and reached down to grasp the thick leather reins in his clenched fist. He looked down at her immaculately covered form and imagined the tightly stretched nipples still hanging just beneath, and the stone likeness of his own erect cock impaling her small tight pussy, readying her to accept him during the Domination ritual. His real cock swelled beneath his robes, unburdened by underpants and creating an impressive protrusion in his thin trousers. He stared at her wet lips being tugged down by the bit and reached his free hand down to adjust himself.

Dolores smiled indulgently. “You may go now, Mr. Weasley. I expect you already know the rules and procedures the two of you must adhere to? I shall be conducting frequent examinations to ensure all is well until the Domination ritual. Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This way, Ginevra. You’ll be staying in a room off of our family dormitory. All pureblood family members in the same house now share rooms, so Ronald and the Twins will be there as well. Your door will be near my bed, so that I’m always closest to you, as your Protector.”

Percy led Ginny through the Gryffindor portrait hole, leading her by her left rein, pulling her along gently by the mouth. When they arrived, nearly everyone had already gone to sleep, and only a few students remained in the common room. Ginny could not make out who they were, but saw that two were in a rather compromising position on the sofa near the fire before Percy tugged her head aside and led her up the stairs to the boy’s dorm. When they reached the door, he quietly opened it and pulled her inside after ensuring everyone was asleep. Together they quietly padded over to a door next to the furthest bed on the right of the room, which opened to reveal a tiny room with a bed fitted snugly at one end, and several large mooring rings sunken into the ceiling, floor and walls.

Percy gently reached over Ginny’s head and flipped the reins over to her front. He slid his hand up along the leather cords until he had a firm grip under her chin. With her head in hand, he used his other hand to reach under her shawl and touch one of her wrist shackles. Beneath his touch, the chain vanished. Then he pulled off her shawl and outer robe, hanging them on a wall hook beside the door.

He turned her and pushed her backwards until she sat on the bed, grimacing in pain and sitting ramrod straight. The inner additions and heavy bindings obviously made a normal sitting position very uncomfortable. He pulled her head slowly down until she lay on her back. He then reached up and wrapped the end of the reins around the bedpost. He lifted her hands to mooring rings in the wall above the bed, and chains sprung from them to recapture her arms. Her feet were stretched out slightly to the corners of the bed and were similarly tethered to the opposite wall. Thus bound, she could not close her legs or touch herself in any way.

“Sleep well, sister,” said Percy, before he lay a blanket over her body, extinguished the only light in the windowless room, then left, closing the door behind him. Ginny heard at least two locks and a spell on the door before silence engulfed the room and she sensed no more.

 


	6. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be riddled with errors, as I've just written it up and posted without much review. Please forgive me. I'll update the story with an edited version of this (and likely earlier) chapters at a later date.

Tuesday morning found the wealth of the student body gathered in the entrance hall outside the closed doors of the Great Hall. Nearest the door, the most brightly garbed students stood in pairs, each male prefect escorting a highborne witch demurely clad from head to toe in house colours, faces obscured by animal masks. The girls walked beside and slightly behind the left shoulders of the boys as they moved. The remaining black-clad students pooled behind the upper ranks. At the back of the group, eyes downcast and expressions ranging from grim to afraid, stood the lowly slaves dressed in their uniforms which were indistinguishable from the regular students’ while wearing their overcloaks.

The heavy oak door to the Great Hall swung outwards, displacing the students standing nearest. From within the brightly lit room walked Professor McGonagall and a pale faced, wide-shouldered man.

The ancient, stately witch looked down her nose at the gathered children who immediately quieted and looked from her to the man next to her. “Good morning students. This is Mr. Antonin Dolohov, Hogwarts’ new caretaker and groundskeeper. Together we shall be handing out class schedules and other assignments before you are seated for breakfast.” She waved her wand and two stacks of papers appeared, floating midair beside her and Dolohov.

“Prefects, please step forward first with your charges. Once you have your schedules, proceed to the front of your house tables.” The students moved back to make room for the prefect pairs, who lined up in queue before each teacher. When then first pair reached McGonagall —Draco Malfoy leading Astoria Greengrass— she pointed her wand at the paper stack, then reached for the top sheaf, handing it to Draco. Dolohov then handed him a second parchment with Astoria’s schedule. The girl made no motion to collect it herself.

The remaining male prefects proceeded this way with their female peers. Gryffindor prefect Percy Weasley was trailed by whispers as he led his little sister Ginny along beside him with a firm grip on her lead. He accepted their schedules with a respectful “thank you, professors” before guiding Ginny through the doors and up the aisle to sit at the head of Gryffindor table, nearest the empty staff platform.

Shortly all the school prefects and their accompanying pureblood witches were seated, and the two professors motioned for the regular students to form two queues next. Finally, when the last halfblood student had been seated, McGonagall turned to the smaller group of slaves standing in the cold hall. There were no Slytherins among them.

“As for the rest of you, your schedules are not based on the regular house classes. Some of you will be assigned to the same location and duties daily, while others will be left available for requests and transfers as needed. It shall depend on the needs of the staff and students day to day. Firstly, all badger slaves please come forward.”

Several black and yellow clad boys and girls took steps away from the group, including Justin Finch-Fletchly and Zacharias Smith.  
##  
“You shall report immediately to your assigned stations in the prefect washrooms.” She levitated several schedules through the air and into their hands. They each looked down at the sheets, then at each other.

“Quickly now! There will be house elves present to get you settled in. Off you go!” She shooed them with a hand, and they slowly moved off as a group.

“Ravens, normally you will be stationed in the library under the supervision of Madame Pince, however unlike your Hufflepuff contemporaries, you will also attend meals together with the Slytherin and Gryffindor slaves. Gryffindors will be individually assigned for class time.” She waved more schedules over to the remaining slaves.

“Mr. Dolohov will direct you from here, I must return to the staff table.” She turned sharply, nodded at the smirking man beside her and re-entered the hall, shutting the door behind her.

Dolohov crossed him arms and looked over the remaining gathered bodies. “Listen up, slave scum. Shut your holes and pay attention.” He scowled at two girls who quickly stopped talking and turned to face him.

“You are not students any longer, you are the property of this school, here to aid those worthy to attend; to improve their lives with your convenient service. Forget your pride and leave behind your childish sensibilities. You will be not be treated fairly here, you will be used as seen fit by your betters, and no complaints shall be considered. You will do exactly as a staff member or prefects tell you with utmost haste. You will do the same for the regular students, as long as their requests do not contradict your orders from staff or prefects. You will no longer use your given names, nor indeed shall you speak without permission in front of anyone other than fellow slaves. You shall be called by the animal avatars of your patron house. You shall be raven, badger and lion slaves to the students and staff. Myself and many others may prefer to call you what you are: mudblood scum, lowly cock sheaths, piss holes… the like. You will answer to any name you are called, but not your family or first names: if you are called by your old name, you will politely ignore it. If you are called to answer a question, you will address your betters as ‘master’ if they are men. You are not permitted to speak with highborne witches of any rank, other than female professors whom you shall call ‘mistress’. Understood, slaves?”

The slaves stood straight and spoke a soft “yes, master” as a group.

“Good. All of you were given special potions by the headmaster yesterday evening. For most of you, these are gentle compulsion potions which have additionally enhanced your bodies for your roles. These potions were tailor made for each of you at great cost to the school. As such, you will not steal food from the school tables unless it is given to you. The potions will provide you bare minimum levels of sustenance, and you will likely be full from your mealtime duties anyway. Any nutrients you don’t receive in the course of your work will be delivered to your dormitories at curfew.

“Now! Ravens first, then lions. Single line, eyes on the floor. When you enter the Great Hall, you will proceed to the head your house table, then you will kneel and crawl beneath the table, moving down until until all slaves have done so. You will then provide relief to the male students in order of rank until they are satisfied and release you. You will not touch any female students. As you finish with one, you will move along until you reach the end of the table: then you will quietly stand and move to the head of the next House table, proceeding under it until those students are satisfied as well. Ravens will continue with the Hufflepuffs, lions with the Slytherins. When you either reach the last student or the meal period is over, you will exit from the back end of the table and proceed ahead of the student body out of the hall, and on to your next assignment. Understood, cum-dumps?”

“Yes, master,” the group intoned compliantly, eyes to the floor.

“Good. Now, you won’t be needing your cloaks during meals, so hang them here in this cupboard before you enter the Great Hall. Also collect your mealtime straps from the drawer just there.” He gestured to a new looking wood cabinet set into the wall near the door. A long metal rod and hangers waited inside, empty.

Knowing what they did and did not wear beneath their cloaks, the slaves shifted uncomfortably as they moved to do as told. The first student to remove her cloak was a third year with a nose ring and glasses named Henrietta Alderton. As the blue trimmed fabric slipped off her shoulders, Dolohov swept his eyes appreciatively down her form. She wore nothing on her body at all, but her arms were wrapped in blue woollen sleeves, and her feet and legs were clad in white socks with oversized frills that brushed against her dark pussy hair, and blue silk bows holding them up. Her wrists and ankles were cinched with copper bands joined by delicate chains. Her nipples and clit were pierced through with copper rings, which were also joined by a fine chain in the shape of a ‘y’.

She timidly hung her cloak on a blue hanger and bent over to pull a gag from the drawer below. It was a simply black leather strap holding a plain silver ring. Confused, she looked to Dolohov. He grinned malevolently and snatched it from her hands. With one fist he pried open her mouth and inserted the ring behind her teeth, fastening the strap behind her head. The girl gaped up at him in shock as she began to drool. “Good, wait by the door: today you’ll prepare first and enter as one.”

The next raven slave was an older boy, and beneath his cloak he wore a close variation on the design of Harry’s uniform: ass and crotch-less chaps, nipples joined by a chain, semi-erect cock encased and lanced with copper, and hands and feet bound in shackles. His ass did not have any obvious insertion. He grabbed and donned the gag without the assistance of the cruel and imposing caretaker.

One at a time, and more quickly as they observed those before them, the slaves stripped out of their cloaks and strapped on their ring gags. Their uniforms were all similar, with a few differences making each unique. They boys all wore pants that aired their ass and privates, and all had rigid sheaths on their cocks, jutting them out and up proudly in a curious group display. The girls all had pierced nipples and clits with joining chains, and they all wore the tall white socks that reached their pussies. Some slaves of both genders had obvious anal plugs with coloured gems peeking out from their cheeks. Various piercings, ropes and chains in house colours decorated the group. All wore chained shackles and collars with glowing tags.

Harry was last in line, just behind the first year lion slave twins. After he strapped the ring into his mouth, Dolohov held up his hand and motioned Harry to stay still. He pointed his wand at Harry’s chest, and conjured a shiny gold nameplate to hang around his neck. It was thin and long, and lay across his chest just below his nipples, with large, glowing red letters proclaiming for all to see ‘The Boy Who Lived to Serve”.

“Much better, slave. Join the others.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ron was seated between Ginny and Fred near the head of the Gryffindor table. The staff table was filling up with teachers and their slaves, but Dolohov had yet to usher in the school slaves. Ron was looking forward to his first ever breakfast at Hogwarts as a pureblood prefect. He shifted the weight of the mantle on his shoulders to mask another glance at his sister sitting silently beside him. Percy was resting her leather lead across his lap instead of gripping it. Ron’s fingers itched to tug on it: she was /his/ sister, he thought. He was allowed to touch her!

He moved a hand from his leg towards her beneath the table, but the loud clang of the entrance doors startled him and drew his attention to the procession of naked school slaves currently trodding into view.

They split into two groups, moving up the aisles with their gazes on the floor. As they reached the staff platform, they turned and dropped one by one beneath the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Ron stared as more than a dozen boys and girls dipped from view just a few yards away. Denis Creevey went first, and Ron felt him brush by his feet beneath the table. By the time the two firsties who looked related stepped up for their turn, Ron noticed Harry at the end of the line. His best friend was looking flushed and embarrassed, but his nipples were hard points on his chest beneath the sign hanging from his neck, and blood was beginning to swell visibly in his painfully bound cock. Ron stared unabashed as his near nude friend dropped to his knees and crawled to where Percy and Cormac McLaggen were seated at the end of the table.

Finally all the slaves had disappeared from sight, and the headmaster called for breakfast with a wave. At his motion, the tables were piled high with food, and the students happily dug in. Beneath the tables, the slaves each turned towards their first students of the day.

Ron felt small hands gently grip his knees. He jolted slightly in his seat before noticing the other prefects and students near him all looked similarly distracted. He reached down, pulled aside his outer robe and unbuttoned his trousers, letting his semi-soft penis fall out. The hands on his knees moved away and were replaced by a hot mouth sucking his limp prick into the wet cavern. Ron moaned as blood rushed to his cock, doubling its length. He was proud of his cock size: it may not be as large as their father’s, but all the Weasley boys had large cocks from an ancient family enhancement ritual, performed when they were born.

Ron reached down and grabbed the head of the slave currently sucking wetly on him, and pushed his growing length further through the metal ring and down into their throat. The hair gripped in his hands was long and fine. He’d pumped the head a few times when he heard a choking gurgle come from his lap. He shoved the slave off him with a huff.

“Mine can’t take my cock without spitting up all over me. Swap with me,” he told Percy, sitting next to him. Percy opened his eyes which had fallen shut in pleasure and looked at Ron. “Mouth too small, perhaps? I can work with that, sure.” He picked up his sister’s reins and reached his other arm below to push the slave currently occupying his spot towards Ronald. Ron felt his slave back away, a momentary shuffling below the table, then another mouth engulfed him suddenly. This time, the head pushed forward on its own, taking his full length in one stroke and swallowing rhythmically around his shaft.

Ron sighed in relief and set about loading his plate with breakfast. “Thanks,  
Perce. This one feels much better.”

Next to him, Percy was roughly forcing his even larger cock into the small, harshly gagging slave between his legs. He replaced Ginny’s lead across his lap, then opened this morning’s issue of the Daily Prophet and sipped his morning tea, smiling to himself whenever he heard another choking sound beneath him.

“You’re right, Ron, this one can’t do it without gagging,” he said with a smirk. “How improper.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry kneeled on the hard stone floor beneath the splayed legs of the Gryffindor prefect at the end of the table. He had at first touched the student’s knee with a hand, then leaned forward when the legs had opened and an erect member sprung from soft trousers. The cock fit smoothly through the gag ring and over his stroking tongue, but when it reached the back of Harry’s throat, he paused as the wide head pushed at the back of his throat. Several rocking glides later and he successfully impaled himself on the large endowment, popping the head past the bend and beginning to swallow around it since he could not suck with his lips.

After a few minutes, a hand pushed him off suddenly and shoved him over towards the male student next to him. Harry looked in that direction indicated, and saw the smaller female twin crying while looking at him. She pointed at him, then herself, indicating they should switch places. Harry leaned back and carefully moved around her and the pureblood witch sitting between the two wizards. He took up position at the next student, who’s cock was already hard and wet from the girls’s efforts. It was still large, but not so large as the last one. Wincing in sympathy for the first year girl, he wasted no time and quickly sunk down around the new cock, taking it in all at once. He settled comfortably and began to work the shaft with his throat and tongue. The body above him slumped in relaxation.

Many minutes later, the balls resting against his chin began to tighten and pulse, and Harry moaned in surprise when warm ejaculate flooded into his throat as he continued to swallow. When it stopped, Harry pulled away. The cock slowly softened until it was tucked back into the prefect’s trousers with a careless motion. Harry looked on for a moment, unsure what to do, when he remembered to move down the table. As he leapfrogged past the other performing slaves, he came across only two more students who desired to be sucked. The first was done quickly and the second didn’t even finish before pushing Harry off and beckoning for another slave.

Harry was not the first to reach the foot of the table, so when he exited from under it and stood, he briefly looked up and saw two other red-clad lion slaves who had nearly reached the Slytherin table. He quickly moved to follow them, keeping his eyes on the flagstones beneath his feet. Shortly he reached the end where the Slytherin prefects sat, and several dark laughs and taunts were aimed at him.

“Look, Slytherins. It’s the Boy Who Lived to drink jizz.”  
“Hope he’s a better cocksucker than he is a hero.”  
“I’ve got some breakfast tea for him.”  
“10 galleons says he’s actually been gay for Weasley all this time.”

Harry ignored the jibes and sunk again to his knees. The first lap he came to was already splayed in anticipation. The long, thin and pale cock jutted up from the deep black silk trousers in an arousing way, Harry thought as his balls clenched and his own cock bobbed in desperation. He took a deep breath through his nose, catching the musky scent of the boy, before taking the tip of the cock into his mouth. As soon as he popped it it, the shaft jerked and Harry felt his mouth filling with warm, bitter fluid. He realized immediately that the student was pissing into his mouth, and after quickly deciding there was nothing else to do if he didn’t want to spill all over the prefect’s lap, he pushed the gushing cock down his throat and let gravity take the piss to his stomach.

Once the cock stopped leaking, a hand held Harry’s head back as the other wiped the cock dry on Harry’s face. Harry was then pushed to the next student, who quickly pulled him forcefully onto his cock, pumping in and out for a long time. Harry’s back and neck were aching from the rough facefucking when the student finally pulled back and came just inside his mouth, making him taste the spunk as it swirled on his tongue. Not a moment later the cock pushed back in, coating itself in spunky lube and piercing Harry’s throat once more. After a few more spurts, the student then began to piss into Harry’s throat just like the last one.

/There must be a memo going around the Slytherin table/, thought Harry as he patiently waited for the boy to finish. And indeed, the remaining Slytherins seemed to have caught onto something, as six more of them relieved their bladders into Harry’s stomach without even orgasming, and several others did both.

Finally Harry looked down the table where no students remained: he was the last slave. He tiredly crawled along the remaining distance, distended belly full of piss and cum swaying heavily under him. When he exited and stood from the end, jeers, whistles and cheers were shouted down the table at him as he left the Great Hall.

He unstrapped his gag when he reached the cupboard, and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He pulled down his cloak and withdrew his schedule from an inside pocket. His daily periods were all filled from breakfast to dinner with the same entry: Staff Room. Donning his cloak, Harry burrowed into the warm fabric before sighing quietly to himself and heading down the hall towards his next assignment.

 


End file.
